Dark Desires
by Im-the-best
Summary: Un encuentro casual con Tom Riddle hace que el destino de un James de 5 años cambie bruscamente de dirección. Porque una decisión tomada a la ligera podría ser la peor de tu vida, o tal vez la mejor. DARKJAMES. TRxJP JPxTR
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark Desires**_ (por Im-the-best)

_**Calificación:**_ Mmmm... por ahora T pero no descarto que pueda cambiar más adelante.

_**Resúmen:**_ Un encuentro casual con Tom Riddle hace que el destino de un James de 5 años cambie bruscamente de dirección. Porque cuando uno se siente solo, trata de aferrarse a cualquier cosa que pueda brindarle algo de calor y comodidad, incluso si esto le hace tomar las peores decisiones de su vida... o tal vez las mejores.

_**Advertencias:**_ Dark James. Escenas de asesinatos y torturas. Slash/ yaoi ; si no te gusta no leas.

_**Parejas:**_ De momento TomxJames JamesxTom pero no se descartan otras parejas.

_**Nota de la autora:**_ Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, sean clementes por favor :S Esto sólo es el prólogo, aunque quedó algo largo. Trate de hacer lo mejor posible para que quedara en un español neutro pero pido perdón porque seguramente algún regionalismo se me escapó XD. No puedo prometer que voy a actualizar todas las semanas ya que quiero que el fic quede lo mejor posible y para eso necesito más que unos pocos días pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacerlos esperar demasiado. Además también tengo que considerar la escuela y que ya estamos casi a fin de año, por lo que ya se acercan los exámenes finales y el año que viene empiezo la Universidad lo que me va a descontar tiempo para escribir, pero voy a tratar de haber terminado el fic para ese entonces. De lo único que pueden estar seguros es que no voy a abandonar el fic.

Sin más, acá les dejo la historia.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Un niño de cinco años se encontraba sentado en un banco del parque Saint James, en Londres. Por su manera de vestir –una camisa blanca de seda, sweater gris oscuro, pantalones negros que se amoldaban a sus piernas y zapatos brillosos del mismo color- fácilmente se podía apreciar que pertenecía a la alta sociedad. Tenía el cabello negro, algo largo, con puntas que iban en todas direcciones dándole un aire rebelde a pesar de su corta edad. Su rostro era muy atractivo, de piel pálida y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Los pequeños labios estaban tan estrechados que sólo se veía una fina línea y su ceño estaba fruncido por encima de unos ojos de un azul eléctrico. Era obvio que algo disgustaba al niño.

─ Oh… ya quisiera tener once años- suspiró.

Con pesadez se levantó del banco y comenzó a vagar por las calles de Londres. Mientras por dentro iba maldiciendo la vida que le había tocado.

No sabía cuanto había caminado ni a donde se dirigía pero cuando levantó la mirada del suelo, se encontró frente a un zoológico. No había tal lugar cerca de su casa así que supuso que ya no estaba en el barrio en el que residía. Se encogió de hombros y entró.

Durante media hora su mirada azul se paseo por los diferentes animales sin encontrar ninguno que le llamara verdaderamente la atención. Buscaba una especie en particular pero cómo el zoo era muy grande, todavía no había dado con ese animal en cuestión.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y en sus labios se asomó una pequeña sonrisa cuando por fin lo encontró. _El serpentario._

Siempre le habían gustado las serpientes, aunque nunca hubiera visto una realmente sino que a través de la televisión, internet o imágenes de una revista. No sabría decir porqué le atraía tanto ese réptil, quizás era su piel escamosa y aparentemente frágil pero al mismo tiempo mortal o tal vez fuera porque a pesar de su tamaño, nadie las subestimaba.

Con paso enérgico se acercó al primer terrario. Este era enorme y si tocabas el cristal, notabas que la temperatura del interior era superior a la del exterior. Probablemente para adecuarse al hábitat natural del réptil. La serpiente que había dentro, una _Dasypeltis _capturada en Arabia según se leía en el cártel, tenía escamas de color ámbar veteadas con marrón oscuro. Su terrario estaba lleno de arena y rocas del desierto y la serpiente se encontraba dormitando con medio cuerpo enterrado por lo que sólo se podía apreciar de ella unos cuantos metros.

La que más fascino al niño fue una boa constrictora que había nacido en cautiverio. Su terrario era similar a una pequeña selva y la boa se hallaba enroscada en la rama de un árbol, observándolo atentamente.

─_Oye tú_ _¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?_

El niño dio un respingo asustado y volteó a ambos lados para ver si alguien le hablaba pero la persona más cercana a él se hallaba a tres metros a la derecha y no parecía estar prestándole atención.

─_Te he hablado yo __¿Acaso eres tonto?_

El niño observó estupefacto a la serpiente que hablaba con él como si fuera algo completamente normal.

─ _¿Tú- tú puedes hablar? ¿E-entiendes lo que yo te digo?─ _preguntó sin poder creérselo aún y podría haber jurado que la serpiente bufó exasperada, si es que las serpientes podían hacer tal cosa.

─_El sorprendido debería ser yo─ _comentó_ ─Tú eres el niño raro que puede entenderme, ningún otro humano me ha entendido antes._

El aludido debió de haberse sorprendido o tal vez debería de haber sentido algo de miedo, pero bueno, era un niño mago de cinco años y en su mente infantil, hablar con serpientes no parecía algo de lo que debería preocuparse.

─_Uhhm, bueno, y dime_ _¿Qué tal es la vida aquí?─ _preguntó lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza_. _

─_Es de lo peor, todo el día niños tontos con sus padres golpeando el vidrio como si esperaran que hiciera algo fascinante─ _respondió irritada la boa_ ─ Además este lugar es un asco y lo limpian muy de vez en cuando ¡Odio mi vida!_

─_Puedo entenderte, yo también odio mi vida─ _Por mucho que trato de ocultarlo, la tristeza y el resentimiento se filtraron en su voz_._

─ ¿No eres un poco pequeño para decir semejante cosa? ─ Siseó una voz a sus espaldas provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del niño que volteó a ver quién le había hablado.

Un joven muy atractivo que no aparentaba tener más de dieciocho años estaba de pie detrás de él. El rostro del recién llegado no denotaba ninguna emoción y sus fríos ojos verdes estaban clavados en los suyos. El cabello negro y lacio estaba bien peinado para un costado. Vestía una camisa gris con un sweater negro y pantalones y zapatos del mismo color que contrastaban con su pálida piel dándole un aspecto algo siniestro.

─Y tú eres…─ dijo el niño con más valor del que sentía. Algo en el joven que estaba frente a él lo inquietaba, tenía el presentimiento de que cualquier cosa que dijera mal podría costarle mucho, aunque no sabía por qué.

─Aquí lo importante es quién eres tú─ respondió calmadamente el extraño─ ¿Y donde están tus padres?

El rostro del niño palideció, era como si… como si él supiera.

─Eh, ellos están… están observando los leones y ya vienen─. Si, era una mentira y lo sabía pero tampoco podía admitirle a un extraño que se había escapado de su casa y que se encontraba sólo e indefenso frente a él.

El otro muchacho sonrió con suficiencia como si para él todo eso fuera demasiado obvio y posándole una mano sobre el hombro le dijo:

─ Me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo y charlar un poco contigo.

No era una pregunta realmente y el niño lo sabía ya que Riddle, cómo quien no quiere la cosa, había puesto los brazos en jarra y "sin querer" se le había corrido un poco el sweater, rebelando una varita mágica enganchada en la cintura del pantalón; así que tragando saliva el niño se dejo arrastrar por el desconocido hacia la cafetería del zoo.

─ _¡Oye! ¡Se te ha olvidado liberarme!─_ se oyó gritar a la serpiente cuando salían del serpentario.

-.-

─Así que tu nombre es…─ le cuestionó el desconocido mientras bebía tranquilamente de su café.

El niño aún no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en aquella persona pero por el momento no tenía más opción que responder a sus preguntas.

─James.

─ Y dime James ¿No tienes apellido?

─Claro que sí─ Si se hubiera estado dirigiendo a un niño de dos años tratando de explicarle que las vacas no ponen huevos, hubiera empleado el mismo tono de voz. Tal vez tuviera que seguir a este tipo hasta que encontrara la forma de escaparse pero tampoco iba a hacerle fáciles las cosas.

─No trates de hacerte el listo conmigo─ A pesar de que su voz había sido amenazante, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que un simple mocoso le faltara el respeto. Dese luego, la irritación le ganó fácilmente a la sorpresa como emoción dominante.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que James se vio obligado a desviar la mirada bajo el peso de aquellos ojos verdes.

─Potter─ escupió con fastidio. No estaba acostumbrado a que los demás le dijeran qué hacer y mucho menos a perder, pero ambas cosas le estaban ocurriendo en ese preciso momento y, sinceramente, no es una experiencia que esperara repetir con ansiedad.

─Mmm… James Potter─ El desconocido pareció encontrar algo que lo complació en su respuesta porque lo observó de arriba abajo con ojos críticos y de repente su actitud se tornó levemente más amistosa─ Bueno, cómo hoy me siento clemente te diré mi nombre. Yo soy Tom Riddle.

James bebió sonoramente de su jugo por medio de la pajilla y observó a Tom con burla. Por la forma en que le había dicho su nombre, es como si creyera que con eso iba a amedrentarlo pero a James no le sonaba de nada la identidad del extraño hombre que estaba frente a él.

─ ¿Se supone que te conozco?

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

─Yo hago las preguntas aquí. Tú simplemente dedícate a responder.

James frunció el ceño y miró hacia el resto de la cafetería. Las paredes del lugar eran de madera oscura y estaban decoradas con grandes ventanales, a través de los cuales se podía apreciar el exterior del zoológico y a la gente que iba y venía de aquí para allá. Las mesas y sillas también eran de madera para darle un aspecto más campestre y menos formal al lugar.

Sin contarlos a ellos, sólo había una familia en el interior de la cafetería y estaba sentada seis mesas más allá de donde ellos se encontraban. James suspiró, nadie podría ayudarlo en caso de que lo necesitara ya que probablemente Tom Riddle lo hechizaría mucho antes de que pudiera incluso gritar. De todas formas ¿Qué diría?… no es como si Riddle lo hubiera amenazado o algo, por lo menos no verbalmente, aunque claramente para él, las intenciones del mago no eran puramente bondadosas.

─ Mi nombre no debería sonarte de nada_─ Por lo menos no aún─ _Pero el tuyo sí me suena. Si no me equivoco tus padres son Caroline y Stephen Potter ¿Me equivoco, James?

James lo fulminó con la mirada por dos motivos. El primero por atreverse a llamarlo por su nombre como si fueran dos buenos amigos que se reúnen para tener una charla común y corriente. Y el segundo por mencionar a sus padres.

─Yo diría que no me equivocoLa burla era evidente en su tono de voz y en la forma en que lo miraba, cómo si encontrara todo aquello tremendamente divertido ─ Y creo que tampoco me equivoco al decir que no los aprecias mucho.

─ ¿Y a ti que rayos te importa? ─ Sus padres le habían enseñado que siempre debía ser educado y mantenerse calmado ante cualquier situación. Pero en este momento, el ejemplo de sus padres era el que menos quería seguir.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios de Riddle. ─Esas no son formas de dirigirse a alguien mayor que tú ¿O sí? ─ luego dejó escapar un falso suspiro de decepción pero en sus ojos seguía brillando la burla tan nítida como hace unos momentos ─ Creí que siendo el único hijo del famoso matrimonio de sangrepura sabrías conservar las formas. ¿O acaso tus papis no te han enseñado nada?

A James no le sorprendió que Riddle estuviera tan bien informado sobre su familia, después de todo, todos en el mundo mágico lo estaban ya que ellos eran la pareja de actores más famosa actualmente.

─ ¿Por qué les guardas rencor James?

El aludido miró a Tom con consternación. De ninguna manera podía decirle a él, un completo desconocido, los motivos que tenía para guardarle rencor a sus padres. Pero… ¿A quién sí? Él en realidad no tenía a nadie de verdadera confianza para poder contarle sus secretos, dudas y temores y necesitaba profundamente desahogarse con alguien. Y ¿A quién le importaba si ese alguien era este completo desconocido que posiblemente tuviera malas intenciones? Su vida ya no podía ser peor así que…

─ Ellos son unos bastardos─ soltó sin más.

Tom, que había seguido atentamente el desfile de emociones que había pasado por los ojos del menor, se sorprendió al oírle decir eso. No era algo que normalmente diría un niño de 5 años, mucho menos con la intensidad con que James lo acababa de decir. Pero si el menor notó caer la expresión de suficiencia del mayor, no comentó nada porque siguió con su monólogo.

─Todo el tiempo están ocupados, no me hablan, no me miran y hasta se confunden mi nombre─ James no miraba a Tom sino que observaba con ira sus manos que apretaban su vaso de jugo con fuerza. ─ Cuando ellos me tuvieron fue porque sus caras ya no aparecían en las revistas con tanta frecuencia como antes y ya poco se mencionaban sus nombres. Yo fui, de alguna forma, su boleto de nuevo a las primeras planas, pero una vez que comenzaron a figurar otra vez, se olvidaron de mí. Viven viajando y en medio de filmaciones, mientras que a mí me dejan con una niñera que se la pasa hablando por teléfono con su novio ¡Ni siquiera ha notado que me escapé!

El vaso que James sostenía explotó al igual que la taza de Tom, sorprendiendo al mayor. Se oyeron los chillidos de los animales y el revuelo, como si intentaran huir de una amenaza no vista. Pero James parecía ajeno a todo, porque seguía hablando, observando sus manos ensangrentadas por los vidrios rotos de lo que había sido su vaso de jugo.

─… he llegado a pasar hasta seis meses sin verlos y teniéndome que conformar con apenas dos cartas y seis llamadas telefónicas en todo ese tiempo… yo… verdaderamente no les importo.

El menor levanto la mirada por fin de sus manos y sus ojos azules se clavaron en las esmeraldas de Tom. Había lágrimas en los ojos de James que lograron incomodar al mayor.

Si el niño se hubiera comportado como un completo mocoso malcriado, el habría sabido cómo tratarlo. También si se hubiera comportado de manera ruda y agresiva. Pero verlo llorando… Incluso hubiese preferido que el menor le gritase.

La pena no era una emoción que él sintiera muy a menudo, ni siquiera cuando asesinaba a niños pequeños. Pero con James era diferente porque por alguna extraña razón se sentía conectado con él.

Desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido para darle tiempo al otro mago de recomponerse. Y James así lo hizo. Con sus manos limpió furiosamente las lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de sus ojos y también desvió la mirada. De seguro que se veía patético llorándole a un desconocido porque sus padres no le prestaban atención. Pero de alguna extraña manera, le hacía sentir bien poder desahogarse con alguien todas sus miserias.

─ Así que ya sabes, si planeas secuestrarme no vas a conseguir nada de ellos porque no les intereso y les tiene sin cuidado lo que pueda pasarme.

Tom volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Con su mano derecha le paso a James un pañuelo blanco que el otro mago presionó sobre sus manos lastimadas mascullando un agradecimiento.

─ Yo no planeaba secuestrarte, después de todo, tus padres son de sangre pura –por muy bastardos que puedan ser- y sólo por eso no son mi objetivo. Tú tampoco eres mi objetivo.

James enarcó una ceja. ¿Otro loco idealista de la pureza de la sangre? Pero esa no era la pregunta que ocupaba su mente con más insistencia.

─ Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

─ Ya te lo había dicho pero parece que no escuchas. Yo sólo quiero hablar contigo ¿Es eso tan malo? ─ ante la escéptica mirada de James, soltó una risita y agregó: ─ De acuerdo, te oí hablar pársel y…

─ ¿Hablar qué? ─ Lo interrumpió James.

─ Pársel y no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando─ le dijo con irritación ─ Es la lengua de las serpientes, ya sabes, qué cuando tú hablas las serpientes pueden entenderte. ─ La mirada del menor le dijo que hasta ese momento no sabía de la existencia de tal cosa.

─ ¡Guau! Pero supongo que muchos magos pueden hacerlo, quiero decir…─ En realidad, James no sabía con exactitud lo que quería decir. En su mente de niño de 5 años lo más importante era que las serpientes podían entenderlo.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! Si muchos magos pudieran hacerlo no me habría llamado tanto la atención que tu lo hicieras ¿No crees? ─ Cómo se atrevía el mocoso a insinuar que cualquier mago despreciable, incluso algún sangresucia, podía ser digno de semejante don. ─ Sólo un pequeño grupo de magos, yo entre ellos, puede hacerlo y generalmente somos herederos de Slytherin. Pero supongo que tú no, quiero decir, los Potter son descendientes directos de Gryffindor así que no me explico cómo es que posees este don. ─ Tom pareció meditar unos segundos ─ ¿Cuál es el apellido de soltera de tu madre?

─Hanson, Caroline Hanson ahora mejor conocida como Caroline Potter─ escupió James con asco y luego agregó, recordando una de las pocas y breves charlas que había mantenido con sus padres ─ Ella fue a Slytherin.

─Mmm… Los Hanson son descendientes de Slytherin así que puede que de ahí hayas sacado el don pero eso te convertiría en heredero de Gryffindor y de Slytherin, sólo habría que ver cuál de las dos herencias es la que está presente con mayor fortaleza en ti ─ Los ojos de Tom brillaban cómo si hubiera descubierto un gran diamante dispuesto a ser pulido. Y eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, la magia que James había liberado hace unos instantes, sumado a que pudiera hablar pársel y fuera heredero de Gryffindor y Slytherin hablaba con creces del gran poder que se almacenaba en su pequeño cuerpo. Y si todo iba bien, y él actuaba con mucho cuidado, era muy probable que pudiera tener al joven mago de su lado. Los padres del chico se habían encargado de facilitarle la tarea, haciéndolo sentir tan poco valorado y sólo. Ahora, él sólo tenía que decir las palabras correctas y tendría la futura guerra ganada incluso antes de comenzarla. Todo eso, claro, si sus suposiciones fueran correctas.

─Mmm… sí, claro─ musitó James. Ese tema no era algo que a su mente infantil le interesara demasiado.

Riddle frunció el ceño ─ Ahora, en cuanto a tu descontrol de magia… ─ el joven delante de él se puso perceptiblemente tenso ─ Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso, pero antes debes responderme algunas preguntas respecto al tema.

James lo observó sorprendido ─ ¿Tú puedes ayudarme? Quieres decir q-que ¿Se puede hacer algo para que ya no ocurra? ─ Esa idea parecía sorprenderle más incluso que el hecho de que este desconocido le ofreciera ayuda. Que la magia se le descontrolara era algo que le ocurría muy a menudo y casi siempre con muchos objetos de grandes y pequeños tamaños que resultaban hechos añicos. Por suerte en una mansión que estaba colmada de lujos, era fácil tapar la ausencia de algunos objetos. A los magos normales también se les escapaba la magia pero en menor medida y lo máximo que podía llegar a romper eran objetos pequeños como una taza de té o un vaso de licor. Pero con él era diferente. Cada vez que se le escapaba la magia, lo embargaba una sensación de poder infinito y era más consciente de todo a su alrededor, el viento, el calor, las voces y todas las personas que estaban por lo menos un kilometro a la redonda. Era como si él se fusionara con el aire y pudiera estar en todas partes a la vez y hacer lo que quisiera. Se sentía más ligero, más ágil, más poderoso… Como si fuera un depredador… Como si no fuera humano…

Riddle pareció meditar la respuesta durante unos momentos en los que James contuvo la respiración.

─ En realidad no es algo malo lo que te ocurre ─ respondió con total tranquilidad y clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los azules de James ─ A mí también me pasaba cuando tenía tu edad y no sabía controlarme. Usualmente ocurría cuando me enfadaba y obtenía como resultado grandes destrozos a mí alrededor. Supongo que contigo es igual ¿No es así? ─ El aludido asintió enérgicamente y con toda su atención puesta en las palabras de su emisor ─ Esto ocurre porque nuestra magia no deja de crecer dentro nuestro. Los magos normales tienen un límite de magia en su interior pero nosotros no. No voy a mentirte y decirte que es algo normal lo que nos ocurre; de hecho, tú eres la primer persona, después de mi claro está, con estas características que conozco. Sólo es cuestión de que te entrenes de manera adecuada y aprendas a conocer tus poderes y cómo y cuándo utilizarlos. Si lo logras, ni siquiera necesitaras hechizos y una varita para canalizar tus poderes, simplemente saldrán cuando tu lo desees.

James escuchó con fascinación todo lo que le decía Riddle. Era extraño cómo la situación podía tomar un giro de ciento ochenta grados en tan sólo unos minutos. Hace unos momentos habría dado lo que fuera por poder deshacerse de este desconocido, ahora, en cambio, no podía imaginar un solo lugar en el que quisiera estar más qué en el que se encontraba. Este hombre, Tom Riddle, le estaba diciendo precisamente lo que en toda su vida había esperado oír desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Qué no era malo lo que le ocurría y que él no era un monstruo porque se le descontrolara la magia. Y lo mejor de todo, que esto tenía una solución.

─ P-Pero ¿Cómo? Quiero decir… ¿Qué debo hacer para aprender a controlarme? ¿A quién debo recurrir para que me lo enseñe?

La sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó. Había sido tan sencillo…

─ Cómo ya te lo dije, no he conocido a nadie, sin contarnos a nosotros dos, que se encuentre en la misma situación. ─ El rostro de James fue tomando una mueca de desilusión cada vez más evidente a la vez que comprendía el significado de las palabras de Riddle─ Es decir que… ¿No había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo? ─ Yo tuve que aprender sólo a controlarme y déjame decirte que no fue una experiencia agradable o que espere repetir en algún otro momento de mi vida ─ Tom hizo una mueca de desagrado y continuó: ─ Si tú quieres, yo podría ayudarte a que controles tu magia así no tendrías que pasar por lo que yo pasé.

James lo observó boquiabierto. Era obvio que no se esperaba un gesto tan… tan ¿bondadoso? Por parte del mayor. Pero en su mente, el único objetivo era poder controlar la magia y si para ello tenía que ser pupilo de un extraño que posiblemente tuviera malas intensiones, no había ningún problema. Lo haría de ser necesario y _era_ necesario.

─ Yo… bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción─ musitó débilmente ─ Pero… ¿Cuándo me enseñarías? Quiero decir ¿No vas al colegio? ¿No tienes trabajo?

─ El colegio lo terminé el año pasado y trabajo no tengo porque no seguí ninguna carrera. Soy una persona libre de perseguir sus ideales de la manera en que le plazca ─ contestó Riddle uniformemente.

James sabía que había un significado oculto dentro de sus últimas palabras pero no se puso a darle vueltas al asunto. Riddle continuó hablando:

─ En cuanto a tus padres y a tu niñera, es evidente que no serán un problema. Si hoy no se dio cuenta tu niñera de que huiste de casa, tampoco lo hará la próxima vez que lo hagas─ El "Si no se entera tu niñera siendo que supuestamente esta todo el día contigo, menos lo harán tus padres" era tácito.

James observó al mayor con admiración. Era increíble cómo un mismo hecho visto de dos puntos de vista diferentes, podía tener distinto significado. Él siempre había considerado el que sus padres no le prestaran atención cómo un problema pero ahora era una gran solución. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo o en las consecuencias de lo que esto podría tener, mucho menos en que si Riddle quería hacerlo a espaldas de sus padres era porque estos no lo habrían aprobado, por consiguiente no era algo bueno. Simplemente se lanzó de cabeza a una piscina confiando en que esta tenía agua sólo porque este recién conocido se lo había dicho.

─ De acuerdo, dejaré que tú me entrenes─ declaró con entusiasmo.

Riddle sonrió y luego observó el pañuelo ensangrentado que James sostenía contra sus manos. Observó hacía ambos lados y al ver que nadie los observaba, tomó las pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

James observó estupefacto como sus manos se iluminaban levemente. Cuando Riddle lo soltó, sus manos estaban completamente sanas y sin ninguna cicatriz, como si nunca se hubiera cortado.

─ ¡Wow! ─ exclamó fascinado mientras daba vueltas sus manos para observarlas. Estaban tan impecables y pálidas como siempre. Ni siquiera manchas de sangre le quedaban. ─ ¿No podrías haber hecho eso desde un principio? ─ le preguntó con un leve tono de reproche.

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta ver sangre" definitivamente no sería la respuesta correcta si quería ganarse la confianza del joven.

─ Una vez que te haya entrenado, podrás hacer mucho más que esto y sin varita ni necesidad de pronunciar los hechizos.

A James le brillaban lo ojos de emoción. Ahora le parecía una tontería haber considerado que tener mucha magia era malo.

Riddle se levantó de su asiento y se guardó el pañuelo ensangrentado en su bolsillo sin demasiados miramientos. Dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa, por lo que habían consumido y por lo que James había roto, y luego dirigió la mirada hacia su acompañante.

─ Vamos─ le dijo sin más.

James lo observó desconcertado. ─ ¿A dónde?

─ A tu casa claro está ─ le contestó Tom como si eso fuera obvio ─ Puede que tu niñera sea tonta pero tarde o temprano notará tu ausencia y si queremos reunirnos libremente y sin inconvenientes nos convendría que te lleve a tu casa ahora mismo. Además quiero saber dónde vives ya que podría serme de utilidad en el futuro.

James entornó los ojos pero no dijo nada y siguió al mayor.

Caminaron en por las calles del barrio de Saint James, pasando casas costosamente decoradas y lujosas. Iban en silencio pero no era un silencio incómodo sino más bien todo lo contrario. Había una especie de acuerdo mutuo y camaradería que los sumía en un ambiente ligero y confortable. Y, aunque ninguno lo habría admitido en voz alta, les agradaba la compañía del otro.

Ya olvidado estaba en la mente de James el hecho de que en un principio le había desagradado Riddle. Ahora, todo lo que le importaba es que este hombre le ayudaría a controlar su magia y no sólo eso, era la primera persona que se le acercaba y se interesaba realmente por lo que le pasaba. También le había ofrecido ayuda y sin esperar nada a cambio, o por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba ya que mientras más tiempo pasara con Riddle, inconscientemente le estaría devolviendo el favor que éste le estaba haciendo.

─ Aquí es─ anunció por fin cuando habían llegado a las verjas de una imponente y majestuosa mansión. Había guardias magos apostados en las puertas pero no eran necesarios ya que cuando atravesabas las verjas, una especie de rayo láser invisible y mágico, registraba tu ADN.

El ADN de los guardias y personal de la casa estaba registrado también en la memoria del aparato (que sólo podía ser modificada por Stephen Potter que era una especie de "guardián del secreto") para evitar inconvenientes. Las personas que no estuvieran almacenadas en el aparato, sólo podían ingresar a la mansión en caso de venir en compañía de alguno de los dueños de casa siempre que fuera la voluntad de este, por supuesto. En caso contrario, una especie de escudo mágico e invisible, a prueba de hechizos y maldiciones se activaría, evitando así el ingreso de personas no deseadas y otorgándole protección a quienes se hallaran dentro del escudo. Eso, sin contar la estruendosa alarma que empezaría a sonar para advertir a todo el mundo que alguien estaba tratando de entrar en la residencia sin ser bienvenido.

La entrada a la mansión era larga y de mármol blanco. Altos árboles perfectamente podados estaban apostillados e los lados del camino. Cuando este llegaba a la entrada principal de la mansión, doblaba hacia la izquierda y se partía en dos. Uno de los caminos se dirigía a una salida que allí había y que tenía las mismas medidas de seguridad que la principal y el otro iba hacía el enorme garaje de la mansión que estaba en el costado izquierdo de la misma. Esto permitía que los choferes pudieran dejar a sus patrones en la entrada de la mansión y luego salir con el coche o en caso de que fueran los dueños de casa, dirigirse hacia el enorme garaje. Los inmensos jardines que rodeaban la fachada tenían el césped corto y coloridas y espectaculares flores y árboles de distintos tipos. Había una que otra fuente y adornos correctamente distribuidos por aquí y por allá.

Al final se podía apreciar la majestuosa mansión blanca de cuatro pisos. Numerosas terrazas se veían desde lejos pero la más imponente era la que se encontraba sobre la entrada principal, sostenida por varias columnas y creando una especie de techo.

A través de los grandes ventanales de estilo victoriano se podían apreciar las largas cortinas de seda de color rojo oscuro. Y, a pesar de que no podía verse, Tom estaba seguro que en el patio trasero de la mansión había una enorme piscina.

Sobre la verja de entrada, podía leerse "Familia Potter" con el emblema de los Potter – un ave fénix con las alas extendidas y en el medio de su pecho una letra "P" con un león saliendo por el orificio de la misma- grabado en oro puro entre medio de ambas palabras.

A pesar de seguir conservando su habitual expresión estoica, Tom no pudo evitar verse sorprendido ante tanta ostentación y lujo.

James, mientras tanto, atravesaba la verja que lo saludó con un aparatoso "Buenas tardes, amo James" proveniente de la maquinita. Una vez dentro, se volteó a ver a Tom.

─ No existen palabras en el mundo para agradecerte todo lo que harás por mí ─ expresó con gratitud y haciendo gala de sus buenos modales que habían estado ausentes durante las horas anteriores ─ Pero si de algo sirve, eres la mejor persona que he conocido hasta ahora.

Y con una gran sonrisa, se fue caminando tranquilamente por el largo camino que conducía a la mansión, sin saber que a la tierna edad de cinco años había firmado un pacto con el diablo.

* * *

_Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Esto sólo fue el prólogo, el siguiente capitulo estará situado ya en el último año de James en Hogwarts. Por favor, déjenme su opinión a través de un review, por más que sean sólo dos palabras me va a dar más animos para continuar con la historia._

_Byee_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota de la autora: **Lamento la tardanza de la actualización. Intenté que quedara lo mejor posible y por eso me llevó su tiempo pero finalmente acá está el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio me levantaron mucho el ánimo espcialmente cuando veía que muchos agregaban el fic a favoritos y alertas pero nadie comentaba nada :)  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "La paciencia es un árbol de raíz amarga pero de frutos muy dulces" **

James recorrió con su mirada desinteresadamente el despacho del director. Ya había estado en ese mismo sitio más veces de las que podía contar a lo largo de toda su estadía en Hogwarts, aunque en esta ocasión, a diferencia de las otras, no era por haberse metido en problemas. Tenía una leve sospecha del motivo por el que los habían citado allí y albergaba la esperanza de no equivocarse.

Contuvo el impulso de repiquetear los dedos de la mano contra su rodilla en un claro gesto de impaciencia y trató de enfocarse en algo más. Desgraciadamente, los extravagantes objetos que el director albergaba en su despacho ya no le entretenían tanto como cuando iba a primero o segundo año, así que no tardó en volver a sus pensamientos iniciales. _Maldición._

─ ¡James! ¡Dile a Evans que yo tengo la razón!─ La voz de Sirius le hizo recordar que no era el único citado al despacho del director y eso sólo ayudo a avivar sus esperanzas. Después de todo… ¿Para qué más podría querer el director a Sirius, Remus, Peter, Evans y a él en su despacho?

─Evans, Sirius tiene razón─ Contestó sin saber a lo que se referían exactamente. Por el tono casi infantil que había empleado su amigo, podría decir con seguridad que se hallaba enfrascado en otra de sus tontas y frecuentes discusiones con la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Al oír las palabras de su amigo, Sirius le hizo un grosero gesto con la cara a Evans que lo miró enfadada. Remus negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación y se dispuso a entablar conversación con Peter que observaba el intercambio de palabras silenciosamente, cómo usualmente hacía.

─ ¿Lo ves? Ya te lo había dicho pero parece que no oyes bien Evans─ Se burló Sirius cómo si el hecho de que James le hubiese dado la razón lo hubiera proclamado vencedor de la batalla verbal.

─ ¡Tú eres el que no entiende nada aquí Black! ¡Y cómo si a mi me interesara lo que un imbécil egocéntrico como Potter haya dicho! ─ Replicó la usualmente calmada Lily Evans. Por lo general ella era una chica dulce y sensible, comprensiva y solidaria pero a su vez severa y exigente con las normas. Es por eso que este dúo en particular tenía el molesto don de hacerla enfadar fácilmente ya que ambos parecían creer que ellos eran más importantes "que cualquier tonta norma escrita en algún libro tan viejo como Dumbledore", como solían decir.

James contuvo una mueca de fastidio. Calma. Calma. Ya falta poco… Con algo de esfuerzo compuso una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, digna de una publicidad de algún dentífrico, que tenía prendada tanto a hombres como a mujeres en Hogwarts y se giró hacia la prefecta.

─ ¿Segura Evans que no quieres salir a una cita conmigo? Se te ve algo amargada y solitaria─ le dijo coquetamente pero con un tinte cruel.

Lily le observó con odio mientras Sirius se desternillaba de la risa. Potter siempre la confundía. Desde tercer año la había estado invitando a salir pero a pesar del interés mostrado, siempre parecía esconder algo. No estaba segura de porqué sabía eso, tal vez por la forma cruel en que siempre la invitaba a salir como si en realidad se estuviese burlando de ella o quizás por el brillo astuto de sus ojos azules que le decían que algo escondía. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no debía aceptar ninguna de sus propuestas. Algunos la creerían paranoica pero ella prefería no arriesgarse a aceptar al chico hasta no estar completamente segura de que sus intenciones eran buenas_. No es cómo si de todas formas pensara aceptarlo, _se dijo a sí misma.

Pero, antes de que la prefecta pudiera contestarle, el director de Hogwarts decidió que era el momento oportuno para honrarlos con su presencia porque entró calmadamente a su despacho y, sin parecer notar las miradas furiosas que Lily le lanzaba a sus compañeros, los saludó amablemente antes de sentarse en su silla mullida detrás del escritorio.

_Al fin_, pensó James rodando sus ojos mentalmente.

El director paseó la mirada por los rostros impacientes de sus alumnos por detrás de sus gafas de medialuna y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

─ Mis queridos alumnos, antes que nada me disculpo por la demora, algunos asuntos imprevistos me impidieron venir en el horario acordado─ Dijo observando su reloj de muñeca. Tenía doce manecillas, pero ningún número; en lugar de eso, pequeños planetas se movían alrededor del borde. Pero Dumbledore parecía entenderlo. ─ Ahora si, yendo a lo que realmente nos compete, seguramente se estarán preguntando el por qué de esta pequeña reunión…

»Cómo seguramente ya sabrán, un mago oscuro y muy poderoso, idealista de la pureza de la sangre, quiere eliminar a todos los nacidos de muggles y a quienes se pongan de su parte del mundo mágico. ─ Observó los rostros de sus alumnos tratando de transportarles con su semblante la seriedad del asunto.

James escuchaba muy atentamente con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora pero en su rostro no se reflejaba ni un pequeño rastro de su impaciencia. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su estadía en Hogwarts, era a ocultar sus verdaderas emociones_. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo… ¡Oh Dios, que no sea una falsa alarma!_

Los cinco Gryffindors asintieron, dándole a entender al director que sabían a quién se refería pero confundidos a su vez por no entender a donde se dirigía todo aquello.

»Este mago, Lord Voldemort cómo le gusta ser llamado… ─ los alumnos presentes se estremecieron ante la mención de ese nombre… todos excepto uno. ─…tiene muchos seguidores que lo ayudan a defender su causa. ─ Prosiguió el director cómo si no hubiera sido consciente de la reacción de sus receptores─ En realidad, me temo que la cantidad de magos que lo siguen son muchos más de los que nos imaginamos porque muchos de ellos actúan camuflados con el fin de acceder con más facilidad a ciertos asuntos en los que Voldemort requiere más discreción. Algunos familias en cambio, cómo los Malfoy (por mucho que lo nieguen) es sabido que apoyan su causa y por qué no, que son mortífagos. ─ Dumbledore hizo una pausa para entrelazar sus dedos por sobre la mesa y evaluar las expresiones de sus alumnos. Todos lo observaban seriamente y enfrascados en sus palabras. ─ Sin embargo, los mortífagos que más me preocupan son aquellos que nadie pensaría que pueden llegar a ser mortífagos. Por lo que sabemos, hasta el mismísimo ministro de la magia podría ser uno y no nos enteraríamos de ello a menos que mostrara tendencias claramente elitistas. ¿Entienden a lo que me refiero?

Los aludidos asintieron todavía confundidos.

─ Lo que trata de decirnos es que hoy en día no se puede confiar completamente en nadie que no conozcas ¿Verdad? ─ dijo Lily.

─ Y que Voldemort está tomando cada día más poder─ acotó James ─ Produciendo incluso que gente de la que nunca se habría esperado que se pasase al lado oscuro lo hiciera.

─Me temo que así es─ dijo Dumbledore con pesadumbre. Luego su semblante cambió a uno más esperanzado ─ Desde luego, también existen magos que se le oponen. Quizás el intento más serio de hacerle frente a este mago oscuro, después de el del Ministerio por supuesto, es el que yo presido.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus alumnos no se hicieron esperar cuando comprendieron el significado de las palabras de su director. No es que no se supiera que Dumbledore estaba en contra de los ideales del Innombrable; pero el hecho de que Dumbledore tuviera un grupo opositor a Voldemort sí era una sorpresa. Bueno, excepto para uno de ellos.

─ ¿Cómo es eso? ─ exclamó Sirius estupefacto─ ¿Usted tiene un grupo de magos que luchan contra el Innombrable? ─ preguntó expresando la duda de todos los allí presentes.

Peter tembló visiblemente ante la idea.

─Básicamente sí ─ contestó Dumbledore ─ "La Orden del Fénix" es un grupo de magos que yo mismo cree con el propósito de luchar contra Voldemort, y es ésta parte la que les concierne. Ustedes ya están en su último año de Hogwarts y a lo largo de su estadía en este castillo han demostrado ser muy capaces de lograr sus cometidos y han sobresalido en sus asignaturas…

En ese momento James se preguntó por qué Peter estaba citado a aquella reunión siendo que el no tenía ninguna de las cualidades que el director acababa de mencionar. Supuso que como era muy apegado al resto de los Merodeadores de alguna forma u otra se hubiera enterado igual por lo tanto Dumbledore se había resignado a llamarlo.

» Cuando salgan de este castillo, en algunos meses, no tendrán más remedio que tomar partido en alguno de los dos bandos de esta guerra inminente ya sea de forma pasiva u activa. Nada desearía más que no tuvieran que involucrarse pero la verdad es que de la forma que están las cosas en la actualidad no podemos desperdiciar lo poco que tenemos a nuestro favor ─ Hizo una pausa y observó seriamente a cada uno de los allí presentes. El corazón de James latía furiosamente mientras apretaba sus manos contra las rodillas─ Mi propuesta es que se unan a mi causa para defender los derechos de los nacidos de muggles. Por supuesto, les doy la posibilidad de rechazarse pero si así es el caso, de más está decirles que lo que se habló en esta reunión es altamente confidencial y por lo tanto apreciaría mucho que dicha información no salga de estas cuatro paredes.

Los rostros de los cinco Gryffindors eran dignos de fotografía. Todos se encontraban estupefactos pero por distintas razones. Lily, Sirius y Remus tenían pintada en su rostro una máscara de incredulidad mientras que Peter una de terror absoluto. James en cambió, parecía una persona que acababa de encontrar agua después de pasar diez días en el desierto sin ver tal cosa. Su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro de la felicidad. Tal vez a Dumbledore podría haberle parecido extraño si no hubiera conocido al chico de antemano; James era una persona que le encantaban los desafíos y el peligro, más si el desafío en cuestión era una pelea contra Voldemort y el director sabía el por qué.

Sirius titubeó cómo si quisiera decir algo pero no lo hizo y se quedó callado. Remus en cambio no tenía los mismos problemas porque preguntó:

─ ¿Usted nos está pidiendo que… nos unamos a la Orden del Fénix? ─ Había un rastro de duda en su voz como si aún no confiara completamente en lo que sus oídos le había suministrado.

Dumbledore asintió.

─ Pero… ─ Sirius que parecía haber recordado cómo se utilizaban las cuerdas vocales fue quien formuló la pregunta que la mayoría se estaba preguntando ─ ¿Por qué nosotros?

El director sonrió antes de responder.

─ Todos y cada uno de ustedes me han demostrado su pensamiento durante estos siete años a través de su comportamiento y forma de ser. Además de algunos de ustedes tengo motivos más que claros para confiar en que no se pasarían al lado oscuro. A lo largo de estos años lograron ganarse mi confianza y sé que podría poner mi vida en sus manos y no decepcionarme por el resultado.

Los Gryffindors asintieron con la mirada clavada en el director.

»Empezando por el señor Black, creo que hay motivos suficientes cómo para creer que no tiene nada en contra de los nacidos de muggle ni mestizos. Una clara prueba de ello es el hecho de que haya sido expulsado de su familia y desheredado por defender su ideal de que los magos de sangre muggle tienen los mismos derechos que los magos de sangre pura.

»Continuando por la señorita Evans, su personalidad solidaria y compasiva junto con que es una nacida de muggles creo que son razón suficiente para creer que está de nuestro lado.

La aludida asintió al igual que Sirius en su momento.

»En cuanto al señor Lupin, tengo motivos suficientes para pensar que no se pasaría al bando oscuro, motivos que me quiero reservar por respeto a su persona. Queda en su poder decidir a quien quiere confiar dicha información.

James vio por el rabillo del ojo que Lily observaba al director con intriga pero sin embargo no dijo nada. Él desde luego sabía que Dumbledore se refería a que Remus había sido maldecido con la licantropía por un mortífago, Fenrir Greyback.

» El señor Pettigrew es de sangre mestiza y su familia es opositora a Voldemort por lo tanto este planea en su contra. No veo porque él se uniría a alguien que tiene a su familia en la lista de futuras victimas.

Peter tembló visiblemente mientras Dumbledore clavaba sus ojos el último ocupante de la sala.

─ Y tú James ─ el hecho de que se dirigiera a él utilizando su primer nombre hablaba de la clara confianza que le tenía ─ Dudo mucho que desees unirte al ser que asesinó a tres personas tan importantes en tu vida como lo eran tus padres y tu niñera desde la infancia. ─ Dumbledore desvió la mirada cómo sumiéndose en sus recuerdos. ─ Aún recuerdo aquel día fatídico… Esa mañana llovía torrencialmente cuando "El Profeta" llegó a mis manos y en primera plana estaba el rostro de un niño de 12 años, al que conocía muy bien, con el rostro bañado en sangre y lágrimas jurando que asesinaría a Lord Voldemort para vengar la muerte de sus padres y niñera, con la mansión Potter de fondo y la marca tenebrosa resplandeciendo en el cielo nocturno…

Los Gryffindors asintieron con una expresión acongojada. Todos recordaban aquel episodio cuando se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Salón y entraron las lechuzas con la usual correspondencia. James, se había marchado a casa unos días antes debido a que sus padres tenían una importante fiesta y querían asistir a ella con la familia completa para generar más prensa a su alrededor. Nadie hubiera pensado en ese entonces que aquella noche terminaría de forma tan fatídica.

Cuando regresaron de la fiesta, los tres Potter se reunieron en el living para descansar y comentar la ostentosa velada, los acompañaba la niñera de su único heredero, Samantha. Ninguno habría pensado que esa misma noche Voldemort decidiría atacarlos. Pero así lo hizo. El Lord burló la entrada de máxima seguridad de la mansión (hasta el día de la fecha nadie sabe cómo logró hacerlo pero todos suponen que fue mediante magia negra) y asesinó a todos los guardias de la mansión y personal doméstico que allí se encontraran. Luego hizo lo suyo con Caroline y Stephen Potter al igual que con Samantha. Su único hijo, James, tampoco salió indemne de todo esto pero al parecer aún quedaba algo de piedad en el Lord Oscuro porque no lo asesinó aunque sí lo dejó con heridas que le valieron una semana en terapia intensiva en San Mungo, no porque fueran muy graves, sino porque no parecían curarse.

Luego de eso James se fue a vivir a lo de su único tío por parte de padre, Andrew Potter, que también resultaba ser su padrino, pero desde ese episodio, James se había declarado abiertamente en todos los medios como opositor a Lord Voldemort, por eso Dumbledore sólo esperaba una sola respuesta a su propuesta….

─ Así es ─ respondió James seriamente y con el corazón desbocado ─ Acepto unirme a la Orden del Fénix.

─ También yo ─ se apresuró a añadir Sirius poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

─ Y yo ─ agregó Remus con una sonrisa.

─Puede contar también conmigo ─ aseguró Lily con semblante serio.

Todos se voltearon a ver al último integrante de la habitación. Peter se sobresaltó al percibir todas las miradas sobre él y comenzó a sudar y a castañear los dientes como si ansiara comerse las uñas en ese mismo momento.

─ ¿Y, señor Pettigrew? ¿Qué me dice usted? ─ preguntó Dumbledore amablemente y tratando de no presionarlo.

Nadie a excepción de Peter pudo notarlo pero James le dedicó una mirada amenazante a su amigo por detrás de los demás. Peter tembló.

James maldijo por dentro y se dispuso a interrumpir.

─ A Peter le da miedo que lo lastimen los mortífagos ─ comentó burlonamente. Sirius sonrió con sorna mientras Remus le lanzaba una mirada de reproche. Evans simplemente bufó exasperada.

─ Peter─ dijo Sirius con exagerada calma y tratando de esconder su irritación sin mucho éxito ─ Nosotros somos tus amigos, no vamos a dejar que algo te pase mientras esté en nuestras manos evitarlo ─ La última frase no sonó muy prometedora y Peter pareció menos convencido que antes─ ¡Oh rayos Peter! ¡¿Eres un Gryffindor o no?

A James se le escapó una risita ante la impaciencia de su amigo pero volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Pettigrew que no tuvo más remedio que responder con la mirada temblorosa clavada en el director.

─ Ehh… yo… e-este, si… a-acepto

Dumbledore lo observó por unos momentos más cómo si no estuviera completamente convencido pero no dijo nada. Volteando la mirada hacia el resto, dijo:

─ Realmente les agradezco que hayan aceptado unirse en la defensa de los nacidos de muggles y de quienes son considerados "traidores a la sangre". Personalmente me encargaré de hacerles saber cuando haya una reunión de la Orden. Por el momento preferiría que no participen de ninguna batalla ya que tal vez sea demasiado pronto aunque deberán mantenerse al tanto de nuestros movimientos y los de Voldemort, por eso es importante que asistan a las reuniones.

Peter estuvo muy feliz de aceptar la parte de no luchar, el resto simplemente asintió.

»Bueno, sin más que agregar, los voy a dejar que sigan disfrutando de esta hermosa tarde de invierno. ─ Dumbledore dio por finalizada la reunión mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el enorme ventanal a observar el exterior extrañamente soleado considerando la estación en que se encontraban─ Sería bueno que disfruten lo que les queda de tranquilidad en estos meses que les restan en Hogwarts porque luego, desgraciadamente, no habrá mucho que disfrutar.

Los cinco asintieron y luego de dirigirle un respetuoso saludo al director se retiraron lentamente del despacho.

* * *

James, Sirius y Remus, luego de perder de vista a Evans, se dirigieron en silencio por los corredores de Hogwarts hasta salir al exterior y sentarse a los pies de un árbol a las orillas del lago del calamar gigante. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba deambulando de aquí para allá, aprovechando el espléndido día. Un grupo de sexto estaban realizando un improvisado juego de Quidditch utilizando una mochila cómo quaffle y unas bolas encantadas cómo bludgers. Un pequeño e inofensivo pajarito tenía la desgracia de ser utilizado cómo snitch. Algunas parejas aprovechaban el buen día para pasear por los terrenos del castillo y confesarse su amor. Más allá, un grupo de niñas charlaban a las orillas del lago mientras otros tantos alumnos se divertían molestando al calamar gigante que irritado les lanzaba agua. Algunos, cómo ellos, simplemente preferían sentarse a charlar o leer un libro y disfrutar del sol mientras que otros hacían picnic al aire libre con sus amigos.

Reinaba un clima tan perfecto y jovial en Hogwarts… había tanta felicidad y amor desbordando por todos lados que daban nauseas. Aunque, pensaba James, ni siquiera eso podría empañar su buen humor corriente.

─ James, en serio, quita esa sonrisa tonta de tu rostro─ Sirius le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, pero a pesar de todo no parecía tener muchas ganas de bromear. ─ Cualquiera pensaría que nos han dado buenas noticias por ver tu cara.

─ Es que son buenas noticias mi querido Padfoot ─ le dijo James dedicándole una enorme sonrisa que hizo suspirar a todos los que se hallaran lo suficientemente cerca para contemplarla. Sin prestarles atención, James sacó una snitch dorada de su bolsillo y la dejó volar algunos centímetros para luego atraparla con maestría, haciendo gala de su ya conocido talento para el Quidditch. Después, con una mueca de arrogancia la dejaba volar otra vez.

─ James esto es serio, no importa cuan grandes sean tus ganas de vengarte, no puedes tomarte todo a la ligera ─ Remus trató de introducir algo de sensatez en su amigo pero sabía que era algo imposible. James era una persona muy obstinada y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era imposible de quitárselo. ─ De todas formas no es como si Dumbledore nos fuera a dejar luchar a nosotros contra el Innombrable…

─ Dumbledore no puede vigilarme siempre─ dijo James atrapando la snitch con brusquedad. El tono de su voz no era agresivo ni cortante, por el contrario, era suave y sensato como si estuviera declarando lo obvio. ─ Además una vez que hayamos terminado Hogwarts ya no seré responsabilidad suya y podré hacer lo que yo quiera.

Sus amigos lo observaron sorprendidos. Por el tono de James _parecía_ como si en realidad se alegrara de que no estuvieran sus padres para controlarlo.

Él nunca les había hablado demasiado de sus padres pero por lo que les había contado, ellos no eran las personas más atentas del mundo pero sin embargo James los quería así que supusieron que habían malinterpretado sus palabras. Seguramente, las ansias de venganza de su amigo lo hacían decir esas cosas… Si hubiese sido Sirius el que hubiera dicho eso, tal vez habría sido diferente porque no era precisamente un secreto que éste odiaba a su familia y por eso estaba viviendo con su prima Andrómeda y el novio muggle de esta.

─ Tengo que ir a enviar una carta a mi padrino ─ dijo James sacando a sus amigos de su letargo y poniéndose de pie. Con la mano derecha se guardó la snitch en el bolsillo y sacudió una suciedad inexistente de su túnica. ─ A propósito ¿Dónde está Peter? ─ preguntó observando a su alrededor y no encontrándolo.

─ Creo que dijo que tenía que ir a enviar una carta a su madre ─ se encogió de hombros Sirius ─ La verdad es que no entiendo cómo Dumbledore lo introdujo a la Orden. Es decir, no es que tenga algo malo contra él, por el contrario, es mi amigo y lo aprecio pero hay que ser realistas, Peter es un cobarde. ¿Vieron su rostro cuando Dumbledore le propuso sumarse a la Orden? Se puso verde sólo de pensar en una posible lucha…

─ ¡Sirius! Creo que estas siendo algo injusto con Wormtail ─ lo reprendió Remus aunque en su rostro se veía que el tampoco entendía bien qué es lo que podría hacer su pequeño amigo de bueno en la Orden ─ Todos tenemos miedo a algo pero Peter puede ser muy valiente si es necesario…

_Sí, claro… seguramente Peter es muy valiente_. Pensó James con sorna.

─ Mi querido Remus estás equivocado ─ observó James ─ Tú estás viendo a Peter desde el punto de vista de que es tu amigo y por eso no puedes evaluar su nivel de valentía objetivamente ─ Sus dos amigos lo observaron cómo si tuviera algo en la cara. No era usual oír palabras tan… ¿maduras? de los labios de James. No es que el chico no fuera inteligente; lo era y mucho pero simplemente prefería dedicarse a otras cosas más que al estudio ─ Piénsalo de este modo… Si Sirius, Peter y yo fuéramos tus enemigos y tú tuvieras que encontrar nuestro punto débil para derribarnos… Supone que tú sabes que nosotros tres somos muy unidos y que hiriendo a uno nos estás hiriendo a los tres… Por eso tú planeas atacar a uno de nosotros para que los otros dos queden tan conmocionados y cegados por los sentimientos de tristeza y dolor que sean más vulnerables y así puedas deshacerte de los tres… ¿A cual de nosotros tres pensarías en atacar primero para desequilibrar emocionalmente a los otros dos?

Remus abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces inseguro de qué o cómo contestar a ese interrogatorio. La respuesta era obvia: a Peter. Pero más que eso, lo sorprendía el hecho de que James tuviera una mente tan estratégica y calculadora a la hora de pensar en asuntos bélicos. Él nunca había pensado que cuando su amigo decía que iría a buscar al Innombrable lo haría en serio. Simplemente creía que el odio irracional que le tenía, lo llevaba a decir esas cosas pero que en el fondo sólo eran para apaciguar su orgullo y no porque realmente pensara ir a matar él mismo al Innombrable. Pero ahora, escuchando las cosas que en realidad pensaba James, la forma en que planeaba y estudiaba a sus enemigos, lo llevaron a pensar que tal vez hablaba muy en serio en todas aquellas ocasiones.

Lo mismo pensaba Sirius mientras observaba a James cómo si no lo reconociera. Nunca habría esperado que algo tan… tan… ¿retorcido?… saliera de los labios de su mejor amigo. Aunque no podía negar que hubiera sido un plan ingenioso. Pero resultaba un poco inquietante a la hora de pensar de quién había salido.

James les dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva cómo si ya esperara tal reacción. Ahora que ya faltaba poco para que se concretara su "plan final" podía comenzar a mostrarles a sus amigos una de sus facetas que nunca habían llegado a conocer. Una faceta que a cierta persona le gustaba llamar "su verdadera faceta".

─ Por muy terrible que suene, sé que elegirías a Peter porque es el más débil y cobarde de los tres. ─ El comentario fue acompañado de una mueca de suficiencia por parte de James que ya conocían muy bien sus amigos y que por lo tanto le trajo un clima más ligero y familiar a la conversación ─ La realidad es que en la guerra todo vale y por lo tanto no hay que dejarse guiar por las emociones porque generalmente te llevan a fracasar. Recuerden que siempre gana el más ingenioso a la hora de golpear al enemigo en donde más le duela; no el que tiene más buen corazón o mejores intenciones.

Silencio.

─ ¿Quién eres y que haz hecho con nuestro James? ─ la falsa seriedad en el rostro de Sirius hizo soltar una carcajada a los otros dos ─ En serio amigo ¿Acaso tienes pensado seguir una carrera en la que se necesite una mente retorcida o simplemente tienes exceso de tiempo libre y te pones a pensar en todas esas tonterías?

James soltó una risita antes de contestar: ─ Pienso que la segunda opción es la correcta y créeme, no querrías saber que otras tantas tonterías he estado pensando.

─ Te creo ─ contestó Sirius ─ Ahora… ¿No tenías que ir a enviarle una carta a tu padrino?

James asintió.

─ Sí, será mejor que me vaya. Los veré en la cena.

Y sin más se alejó de allí dejando a sus dos amigos pensando en la extraña conversación que habían tenido.

Caminó por los casi desiertos pasillos del castillo en dirección a la Torre Gryffindor. La adrenalina producida por la inmensa alegría que sentía le hacía querer correr hacía su habitación pero contuvo el impulso. Lejos ya estaban en su mente sus amigos, ahora todo lo que le importaba era enviar esa carta que haría que alguien más se sintiera de la misma forma que él se sentía ahora.

El hecho de haber trabajado tantos años para llegar a este momento en particular hacía que resultara algo increíble haberlo logrado.

Cuando llegó por fin a su habitación, sacó una pluma, tinta y un pergamino y se sentó en su escritorio a escribir.

Varios bolitas de pergamino se amontonaron alrededor suyo antes de que consiguiera releer su carta y estar completamente satisfecho. Era una carta muy importante y tenía que estar bien escrita si quería producir el efecto deseado en su receptor.

Luego de ponerla en un sobre blanco y hechizarla para que en caso de caer en manos equivocadas no revelara su verdadero contenido, se dirigió hacia la ventana abierta y silbó. Esperó.

Unos segundos mas tarde un hermoso fénix entró al alcance de su mirada. El pájaro era de color blanco pero parecía tener un resplandor azul eléctrico alrededor de su cuerpo y sus ojos también eran azules.

Cuando entró a la habitación fue directo a posarse en el hombro de James y a picotearle la mejilla cariñosamente.

─ También me alegra verte Marcus─ le dijo acariciándole algunas plumas de la cabeza con una dedo ─ ¿Podrías entregar esta carta? Ya sabes a quién…

Le enseñó el sobre que no tenía escrito ningún destinatario y Marcus lo tomó con el pico. Al parecer no era la primera carta que entregaba a esa misma persona porque el ave pareció entender a quién su dueño se refería.

James observó impasiblemente cómo su fénix desaparecía en una bocanada de fuego azul y se volvió a observar su habitación. El resplandor anaranjado del sol al atardecer que entraba por los tres ventanales lo iluminaba todo, viéndose interrumpido sólo por su alta figura posada de espaldas a la ventana que creaba una sombra siniestra en el suelo.

Lo único que lamentaba, pensaba mientras prendía fuego las bolitas de papel que se encontraban en el suelo con un simple conjuro mental, era no poder ver _su_ reacción…

* * *

Tom Riddle se paseó inquietamente por su despacho. Por lo general (y ante sus mortífagos), era una persona reservada que sólo mostraba sus emociones cuando se sentía lo suficientemente enfadado como para descargar su ira en alguno de sus súbditos. Pero en momentos cómo este, cuando se encontraba sólo en la intimidad de su despacho, se permitía la debilidad humana de mostrar su inquietud. Especialmente cuando las cosas no iban bien o de acuerdo con lo planeado.

Con parsimonia se dirigió al gran ventanal a observar el sol del atardecer. Sus pasos eran silenciosos en el suelo alfombrado. Las grandes y pesadas cortinas de color rojo oscuro se hallaban sujetas contra los costados de la ventana por unos hilos de color dorado, permitiendo que la luz anaranjada del sol se filtrase por los cristales. La noche, su tiempo favorito del día, se aproximaba cada vez más.

En el silencio reinante de la habitación, podía oír el ir y venir de sus mortífagos en los pasillos y otras habitaciones de la mansión. Y eso lo irritó aún más, por lo que mentalmente lanzó un hechizo para evitar que los sonidos exteriores penetraran el interior de la habitación como así también para que los sonidos del interior no se filtraran al exterior.

Cómo si teniendo la necesidad de estar de mal humor, volvió a sus anteriores pensamientos. En los últimos años, su influencia había alcanzado a numerosos magos y brujas de toda Inglaterra y el mundo. Tenía espías en el Ministerio, en Hogwarts, en Gringotts y en otros lugares estratégicos; que lo mantenían informado de los movimientos de sus rivales o le brindaban datos útiles sobre algo o alguien.

Había borrado del mapa a numerosos magos y brujas que se habían opuesto a su ideología así como también a traidores a la sangre, sangresucias y muggles.

El problema radicaba en que sus opositores eran muchos más que sus seguidores por lo que su bando también obtenía numerosas pérdidas.

La mayor fuerza opositora a su ideología, era la Orden del Fénix, como se hacían llamar, encabezados por Albus Dumbledore, su peor enemigo.

La cantidad de veces que había terminado despotricando contra el excéntrico director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería por haber frustrado alguno de sus planes, eran incontables.

Pero lo que más lo molestaba era la quietud de los últimos meses. Por mucho que él había tratado de extender sus dominios sobre el mundo mágico, no lo había conseguido. No había retrocedido en nada… pero tampoco había avanzado. Y eso era inconcebible considerando que ninguno de los magos o brujas del otro bando eran ni siquiera dignos de limpiarle los zapatos.

─ _¿Ocurre algo malo amo?_

La voz sibilante lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Volteó la cabeza levemente para ver a dos serpientes, una pitón, Nagini, acompañada de una boa constrictor, Bastian. Las dos ingresaban a la habitación, provenientes de su dormitorio que estaba conectado al despacho por medio de una puerta en una de las paredes laterales. Probablemente habían sentido su inquietud y habían ido a ver que le pasaba. Después de todo, las serpientes eran animales muy sensibles a las emociones humanas.

─_No… Nada ocurre Nagini y es eso lo que me molesta_─ se volteó otra vez para ver por la ventana el cielo que ya estaba casi de una azul oscuro. Infinidad de estrellas se podían apreciar.

─ _¿No has tenido noticias de _él_?_ ─ preguntó Bastian con cuidado.

Tom estrechó sus ojos que habían adquirido un tinte rojizo y guardó silencio. Eso ya de por sí era una respuesta.

No, no había tenido noticias de él y eso también lo irritaba por más que nunca lo fuera a admitir.

Un fogonazo azul a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó y se sorprendió al ver un fénix blanco posado sobre su escritorio.

─ ¿Marcus? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó tratando de ocultar la ansiedad de su voz y fallando miserablemente.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Marcus cabeceó enseñándole el sobre que traía en el pico. Entendiendo, Tom se le acercó y lo tomó.

Se dirigió otra vez a la ventana y abriéndolo, se dispuso a leerlo.

Una enorme sonrisa, muy extraña en él, se dibujó en sus labios en los apenas dos segundos que tardó en leer la carta.

Olvidándose de sus pensamientos anteriores, una risa macabra resonó en cada rincón de la habitación. A diferencia de otras risas suyas, esta era sincera cómo lo eran todas las sonrisas que se formaban en sus labios _gracias a él_.

_¡Por fin! Por fin las cosas estaban poniéndose en su lugar, _pensaba con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de la espalda, mientras observaba los faroles encendiéndose en los enormes y perfectos jardines de la mansión Potter por la ventana de su despacho. Ahora sólo era cuestión de pisar con cuidado en el hielo delgado y maquinar algún plan que le permitiera alcanzar su tan ansiado objetivo. No importa si tardaba, después de todo, paciencia era algo que había adquirido a lo largo de los años, también gracias a _él_…

Otra risa macabra resonó en la habitación, mientras que en la carta que estaba firmemente agarrada por una de sus manos, se podían apreciar tan sólo once palabras:

_¡Lo logré! Soy el nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix…_

Dumbledore tenía los días contados…

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones con respecto a si les gusta o no como va quedando el fic._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, trataré de tardar menos en actualizar._

_Byee_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota de la autora**: Antes que nada pido mil disculpas por la demora. Estuve bastante ocupada estos últimos tiempos porque egresé de la secundaria y después con Navidad y Año Nuevo, además no tenía nada de inspiración._

_ Bueno, finalmente pude terminarlo y acá lo tienen. Quedó un poco más largo que los demás y no sé si eso es bueno o es malo para ustedes jeje. Ah, tampoco pude responder los reviews pero estoy agradecida por todos y cada uno de ellos, sepan que son mi combustible para seguir con la historia._

_ En este capitulo (que no es demasiado divertido pero que da pie a lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo) se van a ver los pensamientos de distintos personajes, no sólo de James. Eso les va a mostrar como piensan y sienten los distintos personajes y más o menos a donde los va a llevar esta historia que no estoy segura si hacerle final feliz o no jeje._

_**Advertencias: **Ya lo había aclarado antes pero por la dudas de que alguien no haya prestado atención o no lo recuerde, lo vuelvo a repetir. Esto es un fic slash/yaoi lo que implica que va a haber una relacion entre dos hombres, por lo tanto si a alguien no le gusta eso o le incomoda puede sentirse libre de volver para atrás y leer otros fics. Con eso aclarado, no voy a aceptar a nadie quejándose por ese tema después._

_ Esto no lo había dicho asi que lo digo ahora. Escribir romance no es lo mio pero voy a hacer mi mejor intento para que quede algo creible y no demasiado OC, teniendo en cuanta la personalidad de los personajes. De todas formas, no esperen nada cursi ni demasiado azucarado porque se van a decepcionar ya que odio lo cursi._

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "Hay dos clases de lealtad: La que viene del corazón y la de los que no les conviene ser desleales"**

Suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana. James se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia pero el fantasmal profesor Binns siempre bordeaba sus límites.

A su derecha Sirius roncaba suavemente, apoyado sobre su libro y tres filas más adelante, Remus tomaba apuntes aunque no parecía poder concentrarse con la misma facilidad que en otras clases ya que la voz del profesor tenía algunos decibeles menos que la de una persona normal y eso, sumado a la monotonía con que impartía cada lección (como si ya la supiera de memoria de tanto repetirla a lo largo de los años), invitaba a los alumnos a dormir más que a estudiar.

James, que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos por sobre su copia de "Una Historia de la Magia" de Bathilda Bagshot, suspiró una vez mas y observó en dirección a la ventana.

El día soleado de ayer, contrastaba con la espesa capa de nieve que se iba acumulando en los marcos de los enormes ventanales que adornaban el castillo. En el desayuno no se había oído otra cosa que los quejidos de los alumnos por el mal tiempo que impedía divertirse afuera.

A James, en cambio, el cambio de clima no lo había sorprendido en lo más mínimo ya que era raro tener días soleados y calurosos en invierno así que había supuesto que no iban a durar mucho. Tampoco le desagradó porque odiaba el sol y el calor y prefería enormemente los fríos y nevosos días de invierno. Además, el día hacía honor a su humor corriente…

No había tenido noticias de Tom después de haberle enviado la carta informándole que era el nuevo miembro de la Orden, la tarde anterior. No es como si hubiera esperado recibir una carta de felicitaciones por parte de él, claro que no… Tom no era de esa clase de personas que dejan ver sus emociones tan fácilmente, pero aunque sea una mínima muestra de orgullo o un "Buen trabajo James" no hubiese estado mal, sobretodo cuando hacía años que venía trabajando para llegar a este punto y al fin lo había conseguido. Aunque, pensó con esperanza, tal vez el agradecimiento se lo diera personalmente cuando se vieran y no precisamente con palabras…

Con un temblor agradable recorriéndole la espina dorsal ante ese último pensamiento, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente a medida que el sueño se apoderaba de él.

Lo despertó Remus 20 minutos más tarde informándole que la campana ya había sonado y que la clase había terminado. Se restregó los ojos con los puños para quitarse el sueño y le dio un codazo a Sirius que todavía roncaba plácidamente. Su amigo, sin embargo, no despertó tan fácilmente y, sin abrir los ojos, murmuró algo ininteligible y siguió durmiendo.

James habría seguido despertándolo pero una repentina y poderosa quemazón en su antebrazo izquierdo lo distrajo. Cambiando sus rasgos somnolientos a unos más serios, se volteó a Remus.

─ Despiértalo tú, no tengo tiempo para esto ─ Dijo de una manera algo ruda mientras metía sus cosas en la mochila. ─ Iré a darme una ducha, los veo en el almuerzo.

Sin esperar a que Remus le contestara, salió del aula junto con los alumnos que acababan de despertarse.

Dudaba seriamente de que su amigo sospechase algo ya que no era nada raro en él despertarse de mal humor y la única manera de cambiarlo era con una refrescante ducha. Obviamente, ese no era el caso en este momento. Simplemente había necesitado una excusa para alejarse de sus amigos y había utilizado la que tenía más a mano. Mentir se había hecho una moneda corriente en su vida desde hacía muchos años y se podría decir que ya era un maestro en ese arte y las mentiras le surgían con tanta naturalidad que ni siquiera tenía que ponerse a considerarlas antes de decirlas.

Con la rapidez y la agilidad brindadas por el Quidditch y una vida de intenso entrenamiento, subió las escaleras de manera grácil y veloz hasta el tercer piso. Una vez allí, buscó la misma aula en desuso que siempre utilizaba para ocasiones como esta y entró.

Con rapidez, se quitó la capa negra de la túnica y el suéter, luego desbrochó la manga izquierda de su camisa y la dobló hasta la altura del codo.

─ _Finite Incantatem_ ─ murmuró observando su antebrazo izquierdo.

Al instante unas delgadas líneas empezaron a aparecer sobre su piel, tomando la forma de una calavera atravesada por una serpiente. La marca tenebrosa.

La marca seguía ardiendo, informándoles a todos los mortífagos que Lord Voldemort los estaba llamando. Por lo general, no era prudente llegar tarde a esos encuentros sin una buena excusa a menos que quisieras sufrir la ira del Lord pero a James eso no le interesaba en este momento.

Poniendo la mano derecha sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, se concentró en todos los mortífagos que había en Hogwarts, convocándolos a donde él se encontraba mientras para sus adentros rezaba que no se hubieran marchado ya a encontrarse con Voldemort.

Ese poder de invocación mediante la marca tenebrosa sólo lo tenían Tom y él y eso hablaba con creces del lugar privilegiado que James ocupaba en el rango de mortífagos, muy por encima de Lucius Malfoy a quien, todos los que no sabían de su verdadera identidad, consideraban la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort.

El día pareció sonreírle ya que aproximadamente diez minutos más tarde se oyeron varias pisadas acercándose por el corredor hasta detenerse ante la puerta cerrada, sin atreverse a entrar sin llamar porque no importaba que James tuviese casi su misma edad o que la mayor parte del tiempo los tratara con familiaridad, si era la mano derecha de Voldemort era superior a ellos y por eso debían respetarlo como tal.

James, que ya era consiente de su presencia del otro lado, abrió la puerta mediante magia y les ordenó que entraran.

Avery, Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber, Evan Rosier, Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Jr., Narcisa y Regulus Black y Alecto y Amycus Carrow ingresaron a la habitación con rostros serios que trataban de ocultar la impaciencia que en realidad sentían. Si James no se apresuraba a decirles el motivo de la reunión, ellos llegarían tarde a su encuentro con el Lord. Temblores les daban sólo de pensar en lo que les podía ocurrir si tal cosa pasase.

El lado cruel de James sonrió con satisfacción, consiente de los pensamientos corrientes de los allí presentes. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Tom no les haría nada luego de que le explicasen el motivo de su tardanza.

Con un suspiro resignado para sus adentros, dirigió un hechizo anti-intrusos a la puerta y apoyó la cadera contra el borde del escritorio polvoriento, cruzándose de brazos y observándolos a todos con ojos fríos e impasibles.

En su mayoría, los allí presentes eran alumnos de séptimo año de Slytherin a excepción de Regulus y Barty que iban en sexto curso, aunque también pertenecían a la misma casa.

James y Peter eran los únicos mortífagos en Hogwarts pertenecientes a Gryffindor, aunque claro está, uno de ellos por voluntad propia y el otro por simple cobardía. James era el encargado desde hacía unos años de buscar seguidores de Voldemort en Hogwarts. Más precisamente, desde que iba a tercer año se había adueñado de la tarea de observar y determinar por medio de actitudes y comportamientos, quien consentiría unirse a Voldemort y quien no. Después lo consultaba a Tom y si este daba su consentimiento se lo proponía a la persona elegida para ser un mortífago. En el improbable caso de que la persona se rechazase, un simple hechizo para borrar la memoria era suficiente.

Él había aportado a las filas del Lord a personas como Gibbon, Nott, Macnair, Jugson, Rookwood, Selwyn, Rowle, Travers, Yaxley y Bellatrix Black, entre otros.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se habían sorprendido el día en que James les hizo la propuesta, ya que él era la última persona de la que esperaban ser parte del lado oscuro, aunque se sintieron complacidos de que al menos un Gryffindor decidiera tomar el "lado correcto".

Bueno, en el caso de Severus Snape muy poco había cambiado. El muchacho seguía odiando a James con la misma intensidad que antes aunque ahora se reservaba sus comentarios groseros y ataques hacia su persona. Snape aprovechaba fervientemente para desquitarse con James cuando este se encontraba con sus amigos ya que no podía decirle nada. Luego, simplemente diría que sólo estaba fingiendo para ayudar con el plan de James de engañar a Dumbledore. Después de todo, nadie podía decirle nada.

─ Veamos… Supongo que Voldemort los citó a todos─ comenzó James con aburrimiento y observándolos. Todos asintieron con la mirada clavada en él y un pronunciado estremecimiento al oír el nombre de su señor. ─ Mmmm… Los convoqué aquí para que le comuniquen _al Lord_ que lamentablemente no podré ir a la reunión de hoy porque de lo contrario me perderé el almuerzo ─ escupió con asco y poniendo un delicado énfasis en el honorifico de Tom.

Sus palabras habían sido irónicas y eso lo sabían los allí presentes pero no se atrevieron a comentar nada. Ya estaban acostumbrados al humor cambiante de su superior. James era, por lejos, la persona de más confianza de Tom Riddle. La mano derecha de Lord Voldemort y el único capaz de faltarle el respeto al gran Lord Oscuro y vivir para hacerlo otra vez, diez minutos más tarde. Siempre había sido así, desde el momento en que se conocieron y James clavó su mirada azul desafiante en las esmeraldas de Tom. Aunque no siempre James había sido un mortífago, o quizás sí pero no había sido consiente de ello hasta los 12 años.

─ Pettigrew tampoco irá─ continuó James ─ El muy imbécil comió demasiado ayer en la cena y esta descompuesto en la enfermería─ su tono había sido de mofa y los demás dieron diferentes exclamaciones en señal de acuerdo. Peter siempre había sido el "hazmereir" dentro del grupo de mortífagos. Su torpeza y cobardía lo habían llevado a ser el blanco de bromas y burlas allá a donde iba y lamentablemente para Peter, las bromas que le gastaban los mortífagos eran mucho más crueles y peligrosas que las que recibía normalmente. ─ De todas formas, dudo que_ él_ lo haya convocado. De cualquier manera, díganle a Tom que a Peter también lo aceptaron, él entenderá.

James había supuesto que la reunión organizada por Tom era para informar a los demás que a él lo habían aceptado en la Orden del Fénix. Cómo ya sabía el motivo, entonces se había tomado la libertad de darse permiso para no asistir. Además, de repente no tenía ganas de verle la cara a Tom. Ni siquiera le interesaba que desde que iniciaron las clases, hace ya tres meses y medio, no se veían a la cara y sólo las cartas los habían mantenido comunicados. Si Tom no se dignaba a mostrarle por lo menos una mínima muestra de orgullo o agradecimiento, podría ir dejando de contar con él para sus propósitos.

─Pueden retirarse ya─ les dijo. ─Yo vigilaré que nadie los siga y que tengan el camino despejado─ Los demás lo observaron extrañados pero James los ignoró y clavó su mirada en la gris de Narcisa Black ─ ¿Aún tienes el espejo que te regale para tu cumpleaños?

Narcisa lo observó de manera neutral. Para su cumpleaños que había sido hace unas semanas, había recibido de James un pequeño espejo de mano ovalado. En un principio se había sentido desconcertada y un poco molesta. Es decir, los Potter eran una de las familias más adineradas de Inglaterra y siendo James el único heredero de una fortuna incalculable, supuso que podría haberse esmerado un poco más con su regalo. Luego había decidido contentarse con el hecho de que por lo menos la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort la había considerado de suficiente importancia como para darle algo. Un pensamiento un algo patético pero que sirvió para levantarle un poco el autoestima.

─ Sí ─ contestó, sacándoselo del bolsillo de la túnica y enseñándoselo al resto que parecían perdidos en la conversación.

En la tarjeta que venía con el regalo, James había puesto "Llévalo siempre contigo", algo que le había parecido por demás extraño pero que sin embargo había obedecido. De todas formas, a su lado femenino le resultaba muy práctico siempre tener un espejo al alcance de la mano así que tampoco se había quejado.

James sonrió secamente y sacó uno idéntico del bolsillo de su pantalón. Los demás los siguieron observando sin comprender.

─ Espejos comunicadores─ explicó James reboleando los ojos.

El entendimiento se vislumbró en la mirada de todos los demás y alguna que otra risita se oyó. James no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza divertido.

─ Supongo que no habrás creído que era un simple tributo hacia tu belleza─ le sonrió con satisfacción a Narcisa que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y fulminarlo con la mirada. Por lo menos eso era lo que habían pensado los amigos de James cuando una tarde, por casualidad, se le cayó el espejo del bolsillo ("Sí, ustedes saben...Soy tan bello que no puedo evitar admirarme a mí mismo" les había dicho en tono de broma). Para su fortuna, ellos no habían adivinado su verdadera función aunque a juzgar por sus reacciones, la rubia prima de Sirius tampoco.

─ Idiota… ─ murmuró Narcisa entre dientes, mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. Trató de no sentirse abrumada al darse cuenta de que tenía un espejo que le permitía comunicarse con James en cualquier momento y lugar, a pesar de las distancias. El sueño de cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts.

Los demás rieron, incluido James que una vez más los apremió a que se retiraran. Los Slytherin cayeron en cuanta de que se les estaba haciendo tarde para su reunión con el Lord y, borrando las sonrisas de sus caras, se apresuraron a marcharse.

Una vez que se fueron, James sacó el mapa del merodeador de su bolsillo, pronunció la contraseña y cuando hubieron aparecido el mapa y todos los integrantes del castillo, se puso a tantear el camino.

A pesar de que el mapa había sido creado con el resto de los merodeadores, la mayoría de los pasadizos los había descubierto James en alguna de sus tantas expediciones nocturnas. Al resto de los mortífagos sólo les había enseñado el camino de la bruja tuerta para salir de Hogwarts aunque tampoco les había mostrado el mapa del merodeador. De cierta forma, eso era algo entre sus amigos y él, que no tenía nada que ver con su otra faceta.

Para ocasiones como esta, siempre se aseguraba de llevar el mapa con él para prevenir el hecho de que alguno de sus amigos se le ocurriese abrirlo inoportunamente y lo viese reunido con varios Slytherins y además le facilitaba para guiar al resto de los mortífagos fuera del castillo sin ser descubiertos. Ahora con los espejos comunicadores sería todo aún más fácil.

─ No tomen el pasillo de la izquierda porque Filch se dirige hacia allí ─ le comunicó a Narcisa por el espejo que lo observó extrañada. Siempre les resultaba llamativo y un poco espeluznante que James estuviera tan seguro de donde estaban cada uno en Hogwarts. ─ Suban hacia el cuarto piso y luego bajen por las escaleras que conducen directamente hacia el segundo… el camino será un poco más largo pero mas seguro porque no hay nadie en esas zonas.

James guió a los Slytherin hasta que estuvieron fuera del castillo. Una vez en Hogsmeade, se aparecerían cerca de la Mansión Potter que era utilizada como la nueva guarida del Lord. Luego de pasar todos los sistemas de seguridad instalados allí, irían directamente con Voldemort a saber el motivo de la reunión.

Ahora tenía que ir a darse una ducha rápida y luego reunirse con sus amigos en el almuerzo… y otra vez a fingir…

A pesar de recién ser la mañana ya se sentía agotado emocional y mentalmente. Suspiró una vez más y se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

_Sólo espero Tom, que sepas apreciar todo lo que hago por ti…_

_

* * *

_Lord Voldemort paseó su mirada rojiza por los rostros de los allí presentes.

La sala de reuniones de la mansión Potter era muy espaciosa, con una larga mesa rectangular de cristal en el centro y sillas de estilo Louis XVI rodeándola.

Cómo cada habitación en la ostentosa morada, estaba decorada de manera lujosa y sofisticada. Una de las paredes era completamente de cristal y daba una hermosa vista del jardín trasero de la mansión que en ese momento ofrecía una maravillosa estampa navideña con el suelo y las copas de los árboles cubiertas de una fina capa de nieve. Aunque la calefacción mantenía cálido el interior de la sala.

En otra de las paredes había una enorme pantalla de LCD especial para magos ya que funcionaba mediante magia.

El suelo se encontraba cubierto en su totalidad por una alfombra de color beige muy clarito y por sobre las cabezas de los mortífagos se cernía un enorme y delicado candelabro de cristal y oro que iluminaba toda la habitación a pesar de ser de día, ya que la tormenta de nieve impedía que se filtrara mucha luz solar.

Tom, desde luego, se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa rectangular. A su izquierda se encontraba Lucius Malfoy y la silla de su derecha estaba vacía… por ahora.

El resto de la mesa estaba ocupado por sus mortífagos de más confianza aunque había varios lugares vacios.

A pesar de la hermosa estampa que brindaba toda la habitación y la bonita vista del gran ventanal, el ambiente era tenso.

Voldemort estaba molesto, quizás no furioso aún, pero su molestia era suficiente para intimidar e incomodar a todos los allí presentes.

La reunión aún no comenzaba porque faltaban algunos integrantes, más precisamente todos los mortífagos de Hogwarts.

El Lord siempre les permitía a ellos llegar con algo de retraso ya que entendía las dificultades por las que tenían que pasar para salir del castillo y llegar hasta el lugar de reunión, pero hacía poco más de veinte minutos que los había invocado a todos y eso, incluso para ellos, era muy tarde.

El resto de sus seguidores tembló de sólo pensar lo que les ocurriría al llegar.

Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que Voldemort sintiera la presencia de varias personas del otro lado de la puerta. La impaciencia trató de cubrir su molestia pero lo controló. Con magia abrió la puerta de un portazo y quienes estaban fuera ingresaron en la habitación arrodillándose al instante ante su presencia.

Inmediatamente supo que James no estaba allí ya que él jamás se habría arrodillado y la decepción casi se hizo visible en su rostro. Casi. Enseguida se sintió furioso. Él podría tolerar que llegaran tarde siempre y cuando James viniera con ellos pero llegar tarde y sin James, teniendo en cuenta que desde que iniciaron las clases no lo veía cara a cara, lo ponía furioso.

─ Mi Lord, sentimos profundamente la tardanza─ se excusó Mulciber con la cabeza gacha al igual que el resto.

El silencio reinó en la sala.

─ Denme un motivo para no lanzarles un _cruciatus_ ahora mismo ─ La voz de Voldemort había sido calma y distante pero a su vez helada y de alguna manera fue peor que si hubiese gritado. Un escalofrío de terror puro recorrió la columna de todos los mortífagos, en especial los que se encontraban arrodillados. Tom seguía sentado y sin mover un musculo, con las manos entrelazadas por arriba de la mesa. Su mirada rojiza estaba clavada sobre los recién llegados.

─ N-no fue nuestra intención llegar tarde Señor, p-pero James nos convocó y luego tuvimos varias complicaciones en el camino ─ explicó entre tartamudeos Antonin Dolohov.

El Lord prestó más atención al oír el nombre de su joven pupilo aunque su expresión siguió siendo estoica.

─ Así que James los convocó… Y díganme ¿Por qué no está James aquí? ¿Y por qué motivo los convoco? ─ siguió con una pasividad espeluznante.

─ É-él dijo que lo disculpara y-y que lamentablemente no podía asistir a la reunión de hoy ─ se apresuró a añadir Narcisa.

Tom los observó fijo. Dudaba muy seriamente que esas hubieran sido las palabras exactas de James ya que él jamás se disculparía ni lamentaría no poder asistir a una reunión. Sus mortífagos sólo estaban utilizando el instinto de preservación ya que de seguro las excusas que James les había dado para no venir eran demasiado groseras para que ellos las repitieran sin ganarse un castigo a cambio. Ya había pasado antes.

Él sabía que si su joven pupilo de cabellos rebeldes hubiese querido estar ahí, nada lo habría detenido. Eso sólo le dejaba con la conclusión de que James no quería verlo. Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar el por qué. Suspiró mentalmente y volvió a centrarse en los allí presentes. Ya se encargaría más tarde de James.

─ Tomen sus asientos antes de que me arrepienta de haberlos dejado ir sin un castigo. Hoy me siento clemente pero eso puede cambiar con mucha facilidad─ Los recién llegados no necesitaron oírlo dos veces y en un instante cada uno ocupó su lugar en la mesa que estaba casi completa…casi ─ Y que no se vuelva a repetir, la próxima vez no aceptaré ningún tipo de excusa.

El silencio reinó una vez más en la habitación.

─ El motivo por el que hoy los he citado es por un avance muy importante en nuestro propósito de deshacernos de Albus Dumbledore y facilitar el camino hacia la pureza de la sangre─ Su mirada se paseó por los rostros inexpresivos de sus seguidores─ Este es quizás el paso más importante que teníamos que dar y por suerte lo hicimos limpiamente.

La curiosidad empezó a aparecer en el rostro de muchos pero aún así no se atrevieron a preguntar nada.

─ De ahora en adelante podremos tener información inmediata y segura de los movimientos de Dumbledore y de todos sus planes porque James ha sido aceptado como miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Exclamaciones de incredulidad y satisfacción recorrieron la mesa de punta a punta. Tom los dejó ser. Era una gran noticia, la mejor que habían tenido en los últimos tiempos y algo que habían trabajado mucho para conseguir. Toda la farsa montada por James era con este único objetivo. Ganarse la confianza de Albus Dumbledore, ingresar a la Orden y conocer cada uno de sus movimientos. Y el chico había realizado un trabajo impecable y digno de admiración. Tom se recordó que tenía que felicitarlo cuando lo viera. En realidad, había pensado hacerlo durante esta reunión y delante de todos pero James había decidido no asistir. Eso lo sorprendió de sobremanera ya que había calculado que el chico iba a estar igual de contento que él por esta gran noticia y no se iba a perder la oportunidad de festejarlo juntos. Obviamente se había equivocado.

─ ¡Bien por el niño! Y yo que había creído que nos iba a traicionar algún día… ─ exclamó con voz gruesa el hombre lobo, Fenrir Greyback que por su aspecto sucio y desarreglado, desentonaba con el resto de la habitación y los mortífagos. No era extraño que las sillas a ambos lados de la suya se encontraran prudencialmente a medio metro de la de él. De todas formas, no es como si a él le preocupara.

─ ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Los asquerosos sangresucias tienen los días contados! ─ sonrió Bellatrix Lestrange. ─ Y mándale mis saludos y más sinceras felicitaciones a James ─ le dijo Bellatrix a su hermana Narcisa que la ignoró.

Tom que hasta ese momento sonreía con satisfacción ante la alegría de todos, estrechó sus ojos rojizos.

No era ningún secreto la obsesión de Bellatrix por James. Siempre buscaba que le tocaran misiones en conjunto con él y no perdía oportunidad de tirársele encima cada vez que podía. Tom desde luego se encargaba de mantenerla lo más alejada posible de su joven ¿amante?, pero aún así había veces que no le quedaba más remedio que enviarlos juntos a alguna misión ya que, a pesar de todo, Bellatrix era una mortífaga muy fiel y eficiente. Aunque James no parecía compartir el mismo interés por la chica, algo que él agradecía, ella no se rendía y no es como si pudiera castigarla por algo así pero no perdía oportunidad de desquitarse con ella cada vez que cometía un error por mínimo que fuese.

─Mi señor ─ interrumpió Narcisa la alegría de todos ─ James nos dijo que le entregáramos un mensaje "A Peter también lo aceptaron" supongo que se refería a que…

─Sí, a que Pettigrew también fue aceptado en la Orden…─ la interrumpió el Lord con parsimonia ─ Me pregunto como pasó eso aunque seguramente Dumbledore lo hizo como última opción ya que lo más probable es que los tontos amigos de James, Black y Lupin, también hayan ingresado a la Orden.

Tom suponía que Dumbledore había pensado que si no aceptaba a Pettigrew en su grupo selecto, hubiese sido muy probable que le pequeño inútil se pasase al lado oscuro o que se pusiera en su contra ya que el hecho de que todos sus amigos menos él hayan sido aceptados suponía claramente que sus escasas habilidades como mago no eran apreciadas en la defensa del "bien". La ley del último recurso, algo tonto pero eficaz ya que Pettigrew era una persona muy cobarde (cómo había hecho para quedar en Gryffindor aún era un misterio para todos) y cuya lealtad era muy voluble, es decir que Tom no dudaba que fuera a traicionarlos si en el futuro era necesario. Él, desde luego, no lo había convocado a la corriente reunión ya que sólo era para sus mortífagos de más confianza.

Como era de esperarse, los comentarios de burla inundaron la mesa. Era surrealista y casi milagroso que el pequeño Peter Pettigrew tuviera una buena noticia que dar. El animago tenía el increíble don de arruinar hasta lo más simple y por eso nadie esperaba nunca nada de él.

Después de eso, la reunión continuó con el Lord informando de nuevos planes teniendo en cuenta las noticias recientes, algunos mortífagos dieron sus informes semanales sobre magos reclutados y lugares atacados. O también sobre pérdidas y planes frustrados.

Cuando concluyó la reunión y cada uno se fue a hacer lo suyo, Tom, que había quedado aún en la sala de reuniones con Lucius Malfoy, llamó a los estudiantes de Hogwarts antes de que se retiraran y les entregó un sobre sellado.

─ Dáselo a James ─ le ordenó con un siseo a Narcisa.

─ Por supuesto, mi señor─ Se inclinó la aludida.

Cuando proseguía a retirarse, su mirada gris se encontró con una similar, perteneciente a su futuro cónyuge.

Lucius la observaba inexpresivamente y sus ojos eran fríos y distantes como siempre. Aún así le dedicó una media sonrisa que se veía fuera de lugar en su atractivo pero intimidante rostro.

Sus padres los habían comprometido en el transcurso de las últimas vacaciones en uno de sus tantos intentos de preservar la sangre pura en su familia. La boda estaba planeada para después de que ella terminara el colegio.

Narcisa entendía que no había sido fácil para sus padres tener tres hijas mujeres y ninguna que pudiese conservar el apellido una vez casada, pero eso no era su culpa. Desde luego, no había protestado ni dicho nada que pudiese evitar la consumación del enlace pero eso no quería decir que hubiese estado de acuerdo. De todas formas, de nada le habría servido quejarse ya que desde que Andrómeda se fue de casa con un simple muggle, sus padres se habían vuelto más intolerantes y exigentes que antes y de ninguna forma iban a permitir que ella pudiese llegar a deshonrarlos con alguna "elección equivocada como la de Andrómeda".

No es que ella no estuviese de acuerdo con los ideales de la pureza de la sangre y de la preservación de las familias de sangre pura. Pero su pensamiento era un poco más liberal y menos antiguo que el de sus padres por lo que creía que era una exageración casarse a tan corta edad y más si el matrimonio era arreglado.

Tal vez si ella hubiese conocido a Lucius Malfoy en otras circunstancias, la cuestión habría sido diferente. Pero simplemente un día aparecieron sus padres y le dijeron "Muy bien querida, te presentamos a Lucius Malfoy. El será tu futuro esposo" y a ella no le había quedado más remedio que agachar la cabeza, tragarse su orgullo y aceptar. Callar y aceptar.

Con el correr de los días habían llegado a conocerse un poco más. Lucius era un hombre atractivo, rico y poderoso. El sueño de cualquier mujer… de cualquier mujer que no conociera bien a este hombre.

Era una persona agradable cuando estaban a solas y la trataba de manera muy respetuosa y educada siempre. Era de la clase de personas que te corrían la silla para que puedas sentarte cuando salían a cenar y que se te aparecía con un ramo de perfectas rosas rojas cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Pero no era nada más que eso. Nunca un "te quiero" o alguna palabra agradable. Nunca una broma o reírse de algún chiste y nunca jamás algo que él considerara "inadecuado para una dama de su estirpe". En definitiva, nunca nada demasiado emocional.

Al final, ella se había dado cuenta que esto, para Lucius, no era más que un simple trámite. Un gran negocio que tenía que llevar a cabo y que seguramente le traería grandes beneficios. Pero no más que eso. O quizás se debiera a que ella apenas tenía 16 años a diferencia de los 22 que Lucius tenía y su grado de madurez era muy diferente y por eso ambos tenían diferentes expectativas de su matrimonio. Pero se inclinaba más por la primera opción.

Narcisa no estaba segura de que Lucius la quisiera y no es como si él hiciera muchos esfuerzos para disipar sus dudas.

_Sólo espero…_ pensaba mientras abandonaba la sala de reuniones sin siquiera contestar a la falsa sonrisa de su prometido_… Sólo espero ser feliz…_

_

* * *

_─ Querido Padfoot, cualquiera que hubiese presenciado esa situación, habría pensado lo mismo que yo, es innegable ─ se burló James pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su mejor amigo.

─ Claro que no─ contestó molesto Sirius, sacándose el brazo de su amigo de encima. Un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. ─ Tú sólo quieres molestarme pero no lo vas a conseguir. Además, es la primera vez que la utilizo y en mi defensa, resultó ser muy eficiente.

James estaba a punto de hacer un gran comentario al estilo "¿Y entonces por qué te sonrojas?" que seguramente habría conseguido humillar más a Sirius cuando se encontraron con Remus que venía cargando con una gran montaña de libros.

─ ¿Moony?

─ ¿Ehm? ¿Sí? ─ contestó con algo de esfuerzo.

─ ¿Se puede saber que haces con todos esos libros un viernes por la tarde? ─ preguntó Sirius con incredulidad y olvidándose por un momento de su propia vergüenza. James asintió en señal de acuerdo aunque Remus no podía verlo por detrás de los libros.

─ Por si no lo notaste, para la semana que viene tenemos un montón de tareas que entregar. Sin ir más lejos, el lunes la profesora de Adivinación nos pidió un ensayo completo con predicciones sobre nuestro propio futuro ─ contestó Remus cómo si fuera algo obvio.

Sirius fingió darse la cabeza contra la pared y James rió.

─ Mi querido e ingenuo Remus ¿Cuándo aprenderás? ─ suspiró James como si se estuviese dirigiendo a un niño pequeño ─ Adivinación es una asignatura muy inexacta e imposible de comprobar. Por lo tanto, hay que cortar por lo sano…

─ ¿Y eso seria? ─ quiso saber Remus con escepticismo y algo molesto, como cada vez que sus amigos se metían con él por ser responsable.

Sirius le sonrió a James con complicidad y luego miró a Remus.

─ Inventar.

─ ¿Perdón?

─ Inventar ─ repitió James las palabras de su amigo y ante la mirada insultada de Remus se dispuso a aclarar ─ Obviamente nada demasiado exagerado, sólo cosas simples como "Un asteroide pasará cerca de la Tierra, eso significa victoria y tal vez quiera decir que ganaré el próximo partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin" y tonterías de ese estilo que es probable que sucedan pero que uno nunca sabe.

Para este punto Sirius se desternillaba de la risa y Remus observaba a los dos por entre sus libros con incredulidad.

─ ¡Ustedes son imposibles! ¿Así que eso es lo que vienen haciendo todos estos años con sus tareas de Adivinación? ¡Y yo que creía que estaban volviéndose responsables! ─ Remus no sabía si estaba más molesto con los dos animagos por engañarlo o con él mismo por haberles creído.

James y Sirius lo dejaron seguir con su monólogo y esperaron a que terminara.

─… malditos irresponsables… y seguramente también arrastraron a Peter en esto…

─ ¡Ey, ey, ey! Frena el carro un momento ─ interrumpió Sirius con indignación ─ ¿Por qué siempre crees que somos nosotros los que lo influenciamos mal? ¡Él también es una mala influencia para nosotros y nunca le dices nada!

─ ¿Peter? ¿Mala influencia? ¡Lo único que hace es seguirlos a ustedes!

James estaba a punto de hacer otra gran observación del estilo "Tú también perteneces a nuestro grupo de malas influencias por si no lo habías notado" cuando el siguiente comentario de Sirius lo dejo helado.

─ ¡Ey! ¡La rata es diabólica! Yo te lo digo y algún día te darás cuenta…

Y por más que supiera que su amigo sólo bromeaba, no pudo evitar ponerse serio de repente. _Cuánta razón tienes…_

─ Bien─ dijo Remus rendido al hecho de que este par ya era así y que si no los había logrado corregir en todos estos años que llevaban siendo amigos, menos lo iba a hacer ahora. De todas formas, le agradaban así y de poder hacerlo, los volvería a elegir tal y como eran. ─ Visto y considerado que no están haciendo nada provechoso de su tiempo libre, bien podrían ayudarme a cargar con estos libros que ya me dejaron los brazos acalambrados.

James y Sirius se quejaron pero al final cedieron y lo acompañaron hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Una vez que dejaron los libros, se pusieron sus bufandas y guantes y llevaron… más bien arrastraron… a Remus hacia los terrenos del colegio.

─ No es como si se pudiera hacer algo divertido con esta tormenta de nieve… ─ protestaba sin cesar aunque ya no oponía resistencia a que lo arrastraran.

─ Siempre puede hacerse algo─ respondió Sirius que iba sujetando uno de los brazos del licántropo ─ Y James… por lo menos podrías haberte puesto una bufanda o un par de guantes. Vas a congelarte.

James se encogió de hombros mientras llevaba a Remus por su otro brazo. Sólo tenía puestos la camisa y el suéter del colegio para protegerse del frío pero como le encantaba el clima así, odiaba abrigarse. Se sentía asfixiado cuando lo hacía.

Sirius lo sabía pero sin embargo siempre le recordaba que debía llevar más ropa encima cuando hacía climas fríos.

─ ¿Por qué mejor no visitamos a Peter en la enfermería? Eso sería más productivo y menos dañoso a la salud que estar aquí afuera. ─ rezongó Remus.

─ Peter ya no está en la enfermería─ contestó Sirius algo distraído mientras buscaba el mejor lugar para sentarse lo cual era algo difícil considerando que todo se hallaba cubierto de nieve.

─ ¿A no? ─ se sorprendió Remus ─ Pero antes de ir a la biblioteca pase por la enfermería y aún se encontraba allí, y eso no fue hace mucho… bueno, eso creo…

James suspiró, mientras se acercaban a los lindes del Bosque Prohibido.

─ Ese es uno de tus grandes problemas Moony. Cuando te vas a la biblioteca, te pasas horas allí y te parece que sólo fueron unos pocos minutos. Por eso no te enteras de nada.

─Bueno, lo lamento genio ─respondió Remus molesto mientras se soltaba de sus amigos y se quedaba de pie fulminándolos con la mirada─ Tal vez tu tengas el dinero necesario para continuar los estudios universitarios una vez que salgamos de aquí pero yo no. El Ministerio sólo me dará un sustento económico si sacó notas altas y para eso necesito estudiar y por consiguiente, ir a la biblioteca porque en el dormitorio es imposible con ustedes cerca. ─ rezongó cruzándose de brazos ─Así que discúlpenme por tratar de ser responsable y pensar en mi futuro.

Los aludidos, lejos de ofenderse, compartieron una mirada y una comprensión tácita pasó entre ellos porque al unísono dijeron:

─ Luna llena.

Remus gruñó.

─ ¿Cuando es? ─ Su amigo sólo tenía esa actitud irritable y defensiva cuando la luna llena estaba cerca. Además, tenía las ojeras bastante pronunciadas y la palidez de su piel había adquirido un tono enfermizo.

─ En una semana ─ suspiró rendido.

─ Bueno─ musitó James tratando de mostrarse positivo ante la situación ─ Mira el lado bueno, para las vacaciones de navidad vas a estar bien.

Remus reboleó los ojos y se dirigió hacia un árbol caído cuyo tronco haría un excelente asiento si no estuviera cubierto de nieve.

Desde luego, para tres magos eso no era un gran problema. Mediante magia derritieron la nieve y luego se sentaron.

─ ¿Qué harán para la navidad? ─ preguntó James de repente. Se encontraba entre medio de sus dos amigos y durante los pocos minutos pasados, habían estado observando los terrenos silenciosamente.

Sirius le miró el rostro por un momento pero luego encontró la nieve más interesante porque desvió la mirada hacia allí.

─ Había pensado quedarme aquí en el castillo durante las vacaciones ─ admitió. Por el tono de su voz sus amigos sabían que esa opción ya había sido descartada. ─ Pero luego Dró me mandó una carta, invitándome a pasarla con ella y su novio.

─ Y aceptaste ─ terminó James por él.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

─ En un principio me rechacé ─ su voz ahora era vacilante, cómo cada vez que tenía que hablar de su relación con cualquier persona que llevara su misma sangre. ─ Es decir, ya suficiente con que soy una carga para ella y su novio durante las vacaciones de fin de curso… pero ella insistió y terminé por aceptar.

Era increíble como una persona que para los ojos de todo el colegio era muy segura y bastante arrogante, cuando de asuntos familiares se trataba, se veía tan vacilante e insegura. Sirius no podía concebir la idea de que alguien en su familia verdaderamente lo apreciase. Había crecido siendo la oveja negra y ahora, que ya no tenía que convivir con sus padres, era difícil quitarse ese papel.

Su prima, Andrómeda, lo había invitado a vivir con ella y aunque Sirius había aceptado, aún le costaba aceptar que alguien de su familia se preocupara verdaderamente por él. De todas formas, Andrómeda también había sido desheredada cuando se escapó con su novio muggle, Ted Tonks. Ambos eran exiliados así que comenzaba a aceptar el cariño de su prima como verdadero.

─ Tú no eres una carga para nadie Sirius ─ le dijo James clavando sus ojos azul eléctrico en los grises tormentosos de su mejor amigo. ─ Si tus padres no te supieron apreciar son ellos los del problema, no tú… Así que, por favor, deja de hablar como si fueras una carga con la que nadie quiere lidiar.

En otra ocasión, habría defendido la decisión de Sirius de alejarse de sus padres por sus ideales enfebrecidos con la pureza de la sangre. Pero hoy tenía ganas de ser completamente sincero con él, y decirle eso habría supuesto tener que mentirle. Ellos no compartían los mismos ideales, pero Sirius no tenía porqué saberlo.

El joven animago asintió compungido y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida a su amigo. No dijo nada, pero el brillo en sus ojos era una respuesta en si misma.

─ ¿Y tu Moony?

El hombre lobo que hasta entonces no había participado de la conversación (Sirius ya sabía que él pensaba lo mismo que James por lo tanto no había creído necesario intervenir), levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

─ Lo mismo de casi todos los años─ respondió con una sonrisa leve─ En mi casa con mis padres y tíos.

James asintió.

─ Saben que son bienvenidos en mi casa para lo que necesiten…

Obviamente, no habría realizado esa oferta si no hubiese sabido de antemano que sus amigos no iban a necesitarlo. Sus planes para aquellas navidades no eran precisamente los más inocentes.

Sirius y Remus asintieron.

─ Al final no me dijeron qué pasó con Peter ─ dijo Remus recordando el inicio de la conversación.

─ Ah─ en el rostro de Sirius apareció una sonrisa ─ Está en nuestra habitación en la casa Gryffindor. No quiso venir porque dijo que la poción que le había Madam Pomfrey para curar su estómago lo hacía sentir somnoliento.

─ O simplemente tenía ganas de quedarse durmiendo y utilizo su dolor de estómago como excusa ─ se encogió de hombros James, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de sus amigos.

─ A decir verdad…─ bostezó Sirius ─ Yo también comienzo a sentirme cansado…

─ Claro─ comentó James con burla ─ Esa mascarilla facial de pepinillo rejuvenecedora de piel debe haber sido tal lucha…

Tal y cómo lo esperaba, su amigo reaccionó al instante.

─ ¡Ah no! ¡Esta vez si te la ganaste!

Sin perder un segundo, se arrojó encima de su mejor amigo, provocando que este cayera de espaldas sobre la nieve.

─ Ahora si mi querido James… ─ le dijo con una sonrisa vengativa, sentado a horcajadas de James ─ Vas a lamentar no haberte puesto más abrigo…

Con eso dicho, una lucha juguetona comenzó entre los dos. La lucha en algún punto se convirtió en una batalla de bolas de nieve.

Remus los observó todavía sentado en el tronco con una sonrisa enyesada sobre su rostro.

Esos dos eran así y nunca iban a cambiar y él estaba agradecido por eso. Sirius y James podían ser personas serias para hablar de temas importantes como la familia de Sirius y al momento siguiente parecerse a dos niños de 5 años queriendo ganar una tonta batalla de bolas de nieve.

Algo frío y helado estrellándose contra el costado de su rostro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Fulminó con la mirada a los dos gamberros que lo observaban juguetonamente y a una distancia prudencial.

─ Ahora si me encontraron… ─ gruño amenazadoramente, levantándose de su lugar en el tronco. El tono de su voz quitó seriedad a sus palabras.

Sirius hizo una muy buena imitación del grito agudo y aterrado de una niña y ambos salieron corriendo.

─ _Bueno_ ─ pensó Remus con sorna mientras juntaba nieve en sus manos e iba en busca de aquellos dos ─ _Yo también puedo ser como ellos…_

* * *

Una hora más tarde, los tres entraban al castillo muertos de frío, con los cabellos empapados y la ropa húmeda pero con una sonrisa de felicidad pegada en el rostro.

Iban bromeando y dándose golpes juguetones como acostumbraban mientras se dirigían a su sala común a darse una ducha caliente hasta que James divisó algo que le hizo desviar su atención.

─ Adelántense ¿Si? Yo iré hasta las cocinas por algo de chocolate caliente y luego los alcanzo ¿De acuerdo?

Sin darles tiempo a responder, comenzó a descender las escaleras de manera rápida pero elegante.

Revisó una vez por sobre su hombro para ver si sus amigos lo habían seguido y al verificar que no, doblo en un pasillo desierto y se metió en la sala de trofeos.

Algunos segundos más tarde, alguien entró después de él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

─ ¿Para qué me buscabas? ─le preguntó a Narcisa Black.

Ella trató de no distraerse ante la extraordinaria vista que presentaba James con todos los cabellos despeinados y mojados adhiriéndose a la pálida y húmeda piel de su rostro.

─ El Señor Tenebroso te envía esto─ dijo entregándole un sobre negro.

James la observó un momento más y luego tomó el sobre con algo de escepticismo mientras se preguntaba porque diablos Tom no se lo había enviado mediante Marcus, el ave fénix, que seguramente era más rápido.

─ Supongo que él quería asegurarse de que no te iba a interrumpir en un momento inoportuno─ le dijo Narcisa adivinando sus pensamientos.

James hizo una mueca desdeñosa. No le gustaba cuando los demás leían correctamente las expresiones de su rostro. Además, estaba seguro de Tom sólo se lo había enviado con ella para asegurarse de que iba a leerlo.

Con un suspiro resignado abrió el sobre y sacó de adentro un pequeño pergamino blanco escrito en negro.

"Mañana a las 16:00 hs en el mismo lugar de siempre. Tom"

James no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

─ Ya puedes retirarte Narcisa─ dijo en un tono más amistoso que el de antes, pero sin prestarle atención a la muchacha ─Gracias.

_Así que después de todo, Tom no era tan indiferente a sus emociones._

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, acá concluye este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews XD jeje. En el siguiente capitulo se va a producir el encuentro cara a cara entre James y Tom, siempre y cuando James decida asistir ¿O no?_

_Espero no demorar tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces._

_Byee  
_


End file.
